The Pirates of the SGC
by DreamWvr73
Summary: Jack O'Neill and his team travel to California to embark on a new sort of adventure.
1. Default Chapter

"Ohh Baby!" 

Jack breathed as he stared at the toy store window. Blessed with a rarity, he actually had the afternoon off and decided to go into Colorado Springs to get some groceries. Still in his olive drab, he pulled his sunglasses off his face and leaned towards the glass wanting to get a better look.

He saw a medium size wooden ship; a spotlight shining down on it as it spun. The pirate ship had a white bottom; the rest of the hull a tan color. The details were remarkable; the ship was 14 inches long with cloth sails, rigging blocks, cannons running along the sides and even tiny crew members. The ship was a replica of the _Captain Kidd_ and images of that beauty in a tub of water made the colonel grin.

"You're coming home with me--" He sighed as he shifted his grocery bag to the other arm and pulled back the metal door.

The bulky package sat on the passenger seat carefully wrapped in a brown paper bag. The owner of the toy store was an older gentleman that had put the model ship together himself. He saw Jack's awe struck admiration for his skill and had parted with the display for a modest sum. 

Jack glanced at the bag periodically as he drove home; waiting for the moment he could test the ship's seaworthiness out. 

Pulling into his driveway, he climbed out of his big green truck carrying both the bag of groceries and the brown paper bag that contained his ship. Jack unlocked the door and kicked it closed. The two sacks were taken into the kitchen and set down on the counter. He went back through the house and closed every window drawing the blinds. 

The groceries would be put away first and then—And then it was party time on the pirate ship the _Jolly Jack_.

The guest bathroom had a better tub; the big cast iron kind with clawed feet, a deeper more stretched out twinkie shape than the tub in the master bathroom. This was the tub his fiancée preferred and her use of it was clear; the medicine cabinet filled with various scents of bubble bath, bath oil and bath crystals.

"Geez, no Calgon for this girl—Does she have anything simple?" He rummaged through the bottles, finally finding a bottle of sage. Twisting off the cap Jack sniffed it, deciding it smelled nice and manly. 

"Not bad, beats rose petals or lavender--"

Setting the bottle on the edge of the tub he bent over and turned on the water adjusting the temperature. The tub began to fill; he picked up the sage and added a few drops to the streaming water; the mild smelling bubbles beginning to form.

Jack took off his jacket; rolling his head from shoulder to shoulder as he closed his eyes. The week had been a brutal one; a couple of missions and a surprise visit from Senator Kinsey had left Jack feeling tense; his shoulders and the back of his neck were as stiff and inflexible as concrete. 

He lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it; reaching back to rub his neck. Sitting down on the toilet, he raised first one leg then the other untying his boots. Pulling them off, he turned and set them on the edge of the sink not wanting the water to ruin them.  Jack stood up, now the only thing he had on was his pants. Opening the button and sliding the zipper down, he pushed them along with his boxers down his strong legs. 

Gripping the edge of the tub, Jack swung one long leg over the side of it and then the other sinking into the warm water with a sigh.  The water sloshed a bit and he winced a little.

"Oops, going to have to clean that up--" He shut off the faucets and scooted to the center of the tub reaching out for the brown paper bag perched on the top of the toilet tank. 

_"Ahoy mateys! There be treasure for all of us! More treasure than the Queen of Spain!" _

Jack spoke in a perfect pirate accent as he sailed the wooden ship along the soapy water. He had a huge smile on his face; his dark eyes dancing. His gray hair now soaked it stuck up all over his head; the soap bubbles intermingled with his chest hair as he picked up a bar of Ivory and floated it along the ship.

_"The white whale is spotted Captain! Shall we make with the harpoons?"_

_"Make with the harpoons mateys! Captain Jack wants his bounty! We won't be going home without that white whale's shining hide!"_

The ship and the bar of soap bumped a little as if the whale was attacking the vessel. He made the tiny crew cry out in fear scrambling around the decks. Another slam of the bar of soap and a few ripples made the wooden ship dance about the surface of the water.

_"Captain! We're doomed! Not if Captain Jack has anything to say about it!"_  Jack reached over the side of the tub and picked up a plastic bag. He tore it open with his teeth and pulled out a few green army men strategically placing them on the pirate ship.

_"Men! We be going after that white demon! Don't fret! I swear by the blood of a pirate that we'll beat that devil!"_

Jack placed a few army men on the bar and smiled. _"We got him men! We got the white devil! Now we sail to someplace warm and tropical!"_

"That is until Jack can get another ship, then we can play pirates for _real--_" He sighed as he picked up the army men and set them along the rim of the tub.

_"It's times like THIS I wish I had a video camera with a live video feed."_

A voice rang out from the doorway startling Jack, he whipped towards it his eyes so wide they ate up his face and he blushed so hard and hot he half expected the already warm water to begin to steam. 

"Uhh Gill! What are you doing home?" Panicking, Jack began picking up the men completely mortified that he had been caught.

Gillian stood with her arms crossed an amused expression on her face. Still in her uniform, minus her white coat, she strolled into the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

"I live here Jack remember?" She plucked an army man before Jack could and studied the small green figure. "Since when do you take baths Jack?"

"I _do_ take baths you know just not too often--" He took the soldier from her fingers and put it back in the bag.

"Only when you want to test out a new toy?" Gillian bent down and picked up the ship, studying it.

"Nice! Where did you get it?"

"Peabody's Toys."

"I can see why you wanted to play with it, someone spent a lot of time on this model--" She set it down in the water. "But don't you think there are more _fun_ things to do in a bathtub of fragrant water?"

Jack looked at her curiously. "Besides play pirates? No way!"

"Is that so?" Gillian stood up touching the collar of her blue uniform shirt and began opening the buttons.

"I can think of one or two things."

He watched her shirt open more and more revealing the light blue lacey bra she wore beneath it. His mouth went dry and he licked his lips slowly. "Like what?"

"Well don't pirates usually entertain themselves with wenches or bar maids whenever they go to port?" The last button was opened and the shirt slid down Gillian's arms to the floor. Her hands reached around her to unhook her bra, she took it off and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, they had women to entertain them--" Jack swallowed hard; the busy week had meant that the couple had spent no time alone. Just the sight of his fiancée's bare chest made him groan and instantly stiffen as he watched her lose her pants and panties.

"So, do you have an opening for a pirate _wench_ Colonel?" She sat on the edge of the tub crossing her long legs. Her toes disappeared into the water and slid up Jack's thigh.

"Oh I think you'll do nicely—but I better give you an interview--" Reaching out he grabbed Gillian's wrist and tugged her into the tub, the water sloshing over the side and all over the floor.

The couple now chest to chest Gillian smiled seductively as she hugged her fiancée around the neck.

"Interview huh? Who's going to give it to me?"

"Oh ya scurvy wench, you're wanton and wild. The captain be looking over your—qualifications."

"My qualifications huh?" The sound of Jack in that pirate voice almost made her crack up, but she played along. "And would this be Captain Jack?"

"Arrgh missy that be exactly who is running this ship--" His hands slid down her spine and cupped her butt firmly. "And I see you more than qualify to share the captain's bed."

Gillian dropped her head back; sighing. "Oh it'll be a _pleasure_ tending to the captain--" She raised her head crushing her mouth to Jack's.

"So what are you doing home so early?" 

Jack had his back pressed to Gillian's chest. Reaching beside him, he extended her long leg and picked up the bar of Ivory. He lathered it between his hands until a nice soapy layer was made and ran it along the wet surface of her skin.

"Hazardous chemical spill, the SGC had to be evacuated--" Gillian sighed dreamily leaning back against the rim of the tub. "Oh Jack that's heavenly! Maybe I should let you shave them for me since you're down there."

"What happened?" He placed her leg on the rim of the tub and stood up, the water cascading down his wet body as he climbed out. Opening the medicine cabinet again; he saw a pink package of razors and picked one up once more returning to the tub.

"It happened after Senator Kinsey left--" She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing Jack's cheek. "The commissary staff was cleaning up the mess and they were using one of those metal rollaway carts to transport the dishes to the back. Apparently one of them got away from the dishwasher, went into the storage room and slammed into that metal shelf they have back there full of cleaning supplies. Two big containers, one of bleach and one of ammonia fell over and combined; it formed a cloud that swept through the kitchen making the staff sick."

Jack slung Gillian's leg over his shoulder and lathered it once more wiping the soap off with the razor as he went down. "Bad?"

"Bad enough, the cloud started drifting through each level and Janet and I were running around like headless chickens treating everyone. Finally Hammond called for the EVAC while the hazardous material team in their space suits moved in. It's going to take at least 10 days to get the place vented and cleaned so as for now the SGC is closed for business. All the sick got transported to the base hospital and all the off world teams are going to have to report to the Alpha sight until the SGC can reopen--" She watched her fiancée shave her legs smiling at his gentleness and great care not to cut her.

"You're very good at that." 

"Call it an appreciation for gorgeous gams--" Jack nuzzled her knee kissing it; his fingers began soaping higher and higher as he shifted on his side and continued shaving. "So what are we going to do with that much time off?"

Gillian groaned as her fiancée's fingers reached all the way to the top of her hip. He set the razor aside and now faced her; dropping his head he buried it in her chest and explored it with his tongue.

"Oh I'm sure we can find something to do--" She panted, wrapping her legs around him. "What about my other leg?"

"Get to it in a little bit--" He put both hands on the rim of the tub behind her and pulled on it sliding into her with a single stroke.

"Afterwards--" 

By the time the bath was over there was a lot more water on the floor to clean up.

Jack winced at the sound of the ringing phone; he had his back to it, one arm securely around Gillian.

"Jack get the phone!" She complained, pulling the comforter over her head.

"It's a Saturday morning--" He sighed and finally rolled over, opening one eye to glance at the clock seeing it was barely a little after seven. "The Goa'uld better be invading because if they're _not_ then whoever is on the other end of this line is going to have a permanent limp."

Reaching out he snatched the cordless and pressed it to his ear. "O'Neill--" He said through gritted teeth.

_"Well Good Morning to YOU too Sunshine--"_

"Who is this?" Jack cocked an eyebrow not recognizing the deep voice. 

_"Oh come on Jack, know anyone ELSE that can get you into Disneyland for FREE?"_

"Donovan?" 

_"Also known as the Lord of Animatronics--"_ His tinny chuckles came through the line. _"How the hell are you Jack? Long time no talk!"_

"Christ Bill, do you _know_ how damn early it is?" He rubbed his hand over his face yawning.

_"Give me a break Jack, you're in the military. You guys are the ones that get the roosters up at gunpoint."_

"Not on a weekend and _not_ when I have ten days off--" Sitting up in bed, he leaned with his back against the headboard. "And to answer your question I'm doing good."

Gillian uncovered her head and peeked over her shoulder at her fiancé. "Jack who is it?"

_"You've got some time off? Oh man this couldn't be more PERFECT!"_ He paused, hearing Gillian's voice. _"Whoops, didn't know you had company Jack. Give your lady friend my apologies."_

"I'll explain about my lady friend later, why is it so perfect that I have time off?"

Bill sighed; Jack could almost see his grin through the phone. _"Jack my Bud, how would you like to come spend your leave time in Anaheim?"_

"Why would I be going there?"

"Go where?" Gillian rolled over and sat up gazing at her fiancée curiously.

_"Yeah Anaheim and you'd be doing your old pal Bill and Disneyland a HUGE favor."_

Jack creased his brow as he glanced at his fiancée and shrugged his shoulders. 

"By doing what exactly?"

_"Well the short version is that the big wigs at Disney want to get the public more involved in the attractions and with that in mind there is going to be some overhauling of all our animatronic friends. We've already taken care of the smaller rides but the Pirates ride is next on this list. Shutting down an attraction THAT popular wouldn't be very good for business so the big wigs came up with an idea in the spirit of this public involvement and they need some test subjects. So that's why I'm calling Jack—I'd like you and four friends to come to Disneyland and replace the animatronics in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride so the head boys can see if their interactive Disney idea will swing. They're even willing to put you and your friends up at the hotel all expenses paid."_

"Hang on a second--" Jack put the phone against his chest. "You're not going to believe this—remember my friend Bill Donovan that works at Disneyland?"

Gillian nodded. "Well yeah you've told me about him, is that whose on the phone?"

"Yeah, he wants me and four friends to come to the park and be part of an experiment in letting the public take part in the rides while the animatronics get overhauled."

His fiancée's eyes widened. "Go to Disneyland?"

"All expenses paid and they'll put us up at the hotel--" He thought about what his friend was offering a huge grin came to his face. "Let's do it! We'll just give the team a call and see if they want to come along."

"God yes let's do it!" Gillian reached out and grabbed Jack by the arm. "A free trip to Anaheim Jack! And it's close enough for you to finally meet my parents!"

"That's true—LA and Anaheim are right next door--" He gripped Gillian's nightgown and pulled her closer giving her a big kiss before putting the receiver back to his ear.

"We'll do it Bill, when do you want us to come out there?"

_"There's a flight leaving Colorado Springs at 11, think you can get your friends ready by then?"_

"Probably—they're used to sudden, spontaneous things happening to them."

_"All right Jack, I'll have five first-class tickets under your name waiting for you at the America West counter. Be there by 10 for check-in. I'll meet you guys at LAX, the flight shouldn't take more than an hour. And thanks a lot for doing this Jack, I owe you big and so will the Disney boys."_

"Hey no problem at all, I'll see you soon Bill--" Jack hung up the phone and started dialing the members of his team; Daniel being the first one he dialed.

"Daniel?" He pulled the phone away from his ear, cringing at the displeased voice of Daniel Jackson. "Yeah Daniel I know its early but how fast can you get dressed and be over here?"

_"For WHAT Jack? It's barely seven!"_

"Something big has been dropped in my lap and I want the rest of the team in on it--"

_"In on what?"_ Daniel said in mid yawn. _"Sorry."_

"An all expense paid trip to California. I can't say more that that till the three of you come over."

_"All right, all right! Let me wake up Sam, we'll give Teal'c a call and be there in half an hour."_

"Carter's there?" He slapped himself on the forehead. "Never mind, of _course_ she's there. See you soon."

_"Make coffee Jack, LOTS of coffee--"_ The conversation ended with a loud click.

"All right Jack so_ how_ do we get a free trip to LA?" Daniel had a cup of coffee in his hands and a napkin with pastry; choosing the empty spot on the couch beside Sam to sit down.

Jack stood by the fireplace his hands in his jean pockets as he gazed at the three people on the couch and Teal'c in the chair right beside him. 

"Basically my friend Bill Donovan wants us to replace the robots for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride." 

Daniel sputtered on his coffee leaning over the edge of the couch. When he got his composure he lifted his head to look at the team leader.

"He wants us to do _what_?"

Sam patted his back. "Well from what the colonel just said—play pirates--" She gazed at the colonel for confirmation. "Right sir?"

"Essentially yes Carter, but you all don't seem to see the bigger picture here--"

"And what bigger picture might that be Jack, all of us dressing up for tourists? Forget it! I've got an article to write for _Archeology Today_ and some relaxation planned for this down time--" Daniel pushed his glasses up having another sip of his coffee.

"And I've got a lecture to give at the Academy I've been promising to do for about six months--" Sam added, seeing Jack sigh and slap his hand over his eyes; it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought to convince his team to go. 

"All expenses paid--- you all know what that means right? You've seen that big hotel in the commercials. Those rooms are huge and we're going to get perks up the ying-yang because we're doing this as a favor. Plus we'll get unlimited access to the park itself and the beach and all the cool things that LA has to offer."

Teal'c listened to Jack's words carefully. "I see your point O'Neill; I have never been to this California. It will be me a chance to explore this Disneyland place. I have seen it many times on your television, it seems quite enjoyable."

"Exactly Teal'c, would you _rather_ spend the next 10 days underground or out in the warm sunshine of a nice sandy beach?" Jack turned his head seeing the sparkle in Sam's blue eyes. "Come on Carter—all that surfing—The lecture can wait 'til the week after next, right?" His eyebrows raised and a small smile came to his face. "Surf's up--- Hang ten!"

Sam gritted her teeth; Jack had said the magic word that was quickly eating away at her protesting. 

"Well—maybe it _can_ wait till I get back. Going surfing would be great!" She gave Daniel a nudge with her elbow. "LA is full of museums Daniel not to mention that big one with the tar pits."

"I haven't been there since I was a kid--" A smile came to his face as he looked at Jack. "I've got an article I never published before I can send that one to _Archeology Today_--" He saw Jack's face brighten. "So when do we leave?"

"Oh in about--" Jack checked his watch. "Less than two hours—Bill said he's got first class tickets for us."

"Two hours? Well that certainly explains why you wanted us to pack--" Daniel leaned forward and picked up his donut from the coffee table and bit into it.

"First class to LA? Sweet!" Sam stood up and clapped her hands together. "This is going to be great!"

"Yeah it should be Sam, you and I get to play wenches--" Gillian got up from the end of the couch and went over to Jack; she slide an arm around his waist and leaned against his dark green shirt.

"Wenches?  Aw come on I want to be a pirate!"

"Well historically there really were very _few_ lady pirates Sam, the role of women was pretty specific in those days--" Daniel piped up, his smile fading when he saw Sam's sour expression.

"So I'll be one of _them_!" Sam put her hand on her hips. "I can fight just as hard as a man you know."

"Oh I'm not implying you can't it's just that--"

Jack shook his head out and stretched out his arm. "Hold it! Hold it! Before this turns into some _major_ discussion let's just see what Bill says. Maybe he'll be more politically correct and let you play a pirate Carter, let's just wait and see, shall we?"

"Yes sir--" She sat back down on the couch giving Daniel the evil eye.

"But if he doesn't Sam we can have just as much fun being sexy and provocative, right?" Gillian eyed her fellow female hoping she'd agree.

"Right—if I can't be a pirate I'll guess I'll settle for a pirate wench--" Her tone held disappointment as she sighed heavily folding her hands in front of her.

"Well don't get all doom and gloom just _yet_ Carter, let's just wait and see what Bill says--"

Gillian nodded at her fiancé's words giving him a wink. "And look at it this way if you don't get to play with a sword of your own you can always play with someone else's--" She watched Sam's eyes widen as the two women started laughing; soon followed by the two men.

Teal'c waited until the laughter died down and stood up. "That all depends Gillian MacKenzie—some swords are sharper than others--"

That statement, delivered with a straight face, got the other four people laughing all over again.

A tall well- built man with short brown hair and silver wire glasses, dressed in a blue polo shirt and jeans, stood at the end of the gate number three. He paced a little a cell phone securely held to the left side of his head. The arrival of the flight was announced and he quickly turned off the black phone and tucked it into the pocket of his jeans. Crossing his arms over his chest, he waited just under the gate sign for the appearance of Jack and his party. The plane emptied and he carefully watched the long line of people coming through the metal doors. Finally he spotted the grey hair of his friend and raised his arm a smile on his face.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill!" Bill straightened his spine and gave the colonel a sharp salute.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head as he set down his small bag. "Knock it off Bill you haven't been in the military for over a decade--"

"Old habits die hard _sir!_" He released the salute and grinned as he held out his hand.

"The only salutes _you _ever gave were the one finger kind--" Jack shook his hand and the two men embraced. "Good to see you Bill its been awhile."

"Yeah Jack it has--" Bill patted his back before releasing his hug and looked at the small group of people surrounding the colonel.

Jack stepped back and put his arm around Gillian. "Bill _this_ is the lady friend you heard on the phone except she's no friend—This is Gillian MacKenzie, my fiancée."

Bill's eyes widened as he gazed at the red haired woman in the jeans and blue button down shirt. 

"Fiancée? Whoa Jack!" He cleared his throat and held out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you future Mrs. O'Neill."

Gillian laughed as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too Bill--" The way his handsome face gazed at her, with his high cheek bones, strong jaw and friendly smile, made her face blush a little.

"Are you in the Air Force too?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I'm a captain--" 

"Wow, an empowered woman! That's _so_ cool!" He grinned nodding approvingly at Jack.

"Actually Bill, if you want to see an empowered woman--" Jack put his arm around Bill's shoulder and motioned to Sam, who stood beside Gillian. "This is Major Samantha Carter--" 

Sam had on a navy blue turtleneck; her black leather jacket draped over her arm and gave Bill a nod.

"Nice to meet you Bill."

"Yes ma'am same here--" 

"And beside her we have Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c--" 

Bill quickly clasped Daniel's outstretched hand. 

"A doctor! My you keep fancy company these days Jack--" His hazel eyes widened as his gaze now fell on the last member of Jack's party. The tall Jaffa had on jeans and a grey polo shirt, a black baseball cap covering his First Prime emblem. He stood with his arms behind his back looking down at the smaller man. He brought one strong arm from behind him clasping Bill's forearm in greeting.

"Good to meet you Teal'c, welcome to LA--" He returned the clasping a little uncertain of it.

Jack chuckled shaking his head. "Well now that you've met the gang, we're off to Disneyland?"

"Unless you all brought bigger suitcases--" They all had with them carry on bags and backpacks.

"Nope, we travel light--" Jack bent down and picked up his slinging the strap back over his shoulder adjusting it. 

"All right then, we're going to Disneyland--" He extended his arm. "The car is waiting for us outside."

After a quit trip to the Disneyland Hotel, the next stop was into the park itself. Bill drove his guests on a golf cart shuttle through the main gate and Main Street USA into New Orleans Square. The sign just outside the entrance to the ride declared that it was closed for refurbishment. He took the gang through the back entrance and after taking an elevator to the lowest level at last they were in the very heart of the ride.

"Okay—so the boats come past this ship after going through the bayou part, drinking skeletons and the pirate king in his bed with his treasure--" Jack walked down the stone steps to the water's edge seeing the pirate ship directly in front of him. The pirate ship was a good 50 feet away in the lagoon.

With the lights on and the special affects turned off, the Spanish fort didn't seem quite so menacing; more like a giant stage with water. The small village behind Jack was eerily quiet like a ghost town now that all the animatronics had been removed.

"Right--" Bill joined him on the steps. "See the ship is firing cannonballs that splash in the water, of course they really don't but the affect is pretty realistic enough to make the tourists cringe. Now the skeletons have already been done; being that they're just bones it was easy to do them so they're left where they are. It's the bigger more life-like figures in this room and the armory room that were taken out."

The sign for the wench auction still hung and Gillian stepped up out in front of it; the wooden platform stood beside the dunking well. "So I take it _this_ is where I'm to be auctioned off?"

Bill turned around and smiled. "Right, the soundtrack has the pirates shouting for the redhead--" Seeing her dark red hair he chuckled. "And what a remarkable coincidence that you've got red hair."

Sam walked out across the stone archway. "So do you want us to just recreate the ride itself or are we allowed to get creative?"

"Well I don't know to be honest but I think it'd be all right for you guys to come up with your own thing. This _is_ an experiment after all--"

"Yeah but what though?" Sam walked across the archway gazing down at the water.

Daniel too stepped down to the water's edge right beside the dunking well, he pushed up his glasses admiring the pirate ship.

"_The Wicked Wench—_ sounds like something _you'd_ name your ship Jack--" He turned around seeing Jack's face and the sudden wicked gleam in his eyes.  "What?"

Jack glanced at Sam and back to the ship and grinned. "Bill, it's not going to be _just_ the five of us right? We're going to have some employees to help?"

"We have too Jack, normally they're 65 pirates involved in this ride. We're going to have a group of two dozen employees that volunteered to help--" He walked back up the stone steps and sat down on the edge of the archway; his legs dangling over the side.

Teal'c stood below a balcony peeking into it before turning his attention to Jack. "What is your thinking on this O'Neill?"

"Since we don't _have to_ recreate the ride itself I was thinking that we can have two rival pirates just happen to come upon the same fort--" All of the team members and Bill turned their attention to Jack.

"Okay that should be easy enough, just split the employees up--" He crossed his arms over his chest stroking his chin. "The wardrobe department _should_ have enough costumes for everyone--" Raising his head he looked at his friend.

"I'm to assume that _you_ would be one of the rival pirates Jack."

"Of course--" He grinned as he climbed up the steps and out onto the stone archway.

"So who's the other pirate Jack?" Gillian glanced at Daniel. "Daniel? Teal'c?"

"Nope--" The colonel came to a stop in front of his second in command. "I have someone else in mind."

Sam blinked, her smile spreading across her face. "Me?"

"Oh yeah! I think a tough lady pirate would be great and I _know_ you'd do a good job Carter."

Her blue eyes seemed to twinkle at the idea. "And I can choose who I want to be my first mate and all that?"

Bill stood up brushing off the back of his jeans. "Absolutely."

"All right--" Sam walked to the edge of the archway and gazed at Daniel at the far end of the stone platform. "Daniel, would you be my first mate?"

"Me?" He touched his hand to his chest, a meek smile on his face. "Okay--"

"Well then I choose Teal'c--" Jack went over to the tall Jaffa and patted him on the back. "What do you say big guy?"

"I will do as you ask of me O'Neill--" He gave a slight bow of his head.

"And I take it that I'll be the wench you steal away?" Gillian's gaze bounced between Daniel and Jack.

_"We wants the redhead!"_ Jack called out making his fiancée blush; her cheeks were almost as red as her hair.

Teal'c lifted his chin. "I will be glad to kidnap her for you O'Neill."

"No need for that Buddy, some things a pirate _has_ to do for himself--" He patted his first mate's shoulder.

"Well you won't have _time_ for kidnapping Jack if you and Sam are going to be rival pirates--" Bill turned and pointed to the ship.

"You and Teal'c will be on the _Wench_. We can attach zip lines to the mast so the two of you can use them to get from the ship here to the fort."

"Zip lines?" Jack returned to the edge of the water seeing the rope ladder that led to the crow's nest on the mast. "That's a long way up--" 

"Yeah but you've done it before. Just grab the pulley and zip on over here, you'll drop down there on the edge. Then you'll make your way over the archway where you'll meet the pirate Queen."

Jack did as Bill had said and walked out onto the bridge where Sam stood. "Then the two of us will have it out?"

"Hold that thought--" Bill went through one of the doors in the village and came back with two lightweight cutlasses handing one to Jack and Sam. "You two can talk for a moment or two but most pirates settled things with swords."

The swords had curved blades and imitation brass handles.

"Nice! Light too--" Sam stepped back and swished the sword in the air. She took the proper stance and raised the blade.

"I took three semesters of fencing at the Academy sir, what about you?"

He saw the gleam in her eyes as he too raised the sword, his feet spreading apart a little. "Four semesters--"

"Good then we'll be pretty evenly matched--" 

The two exchanged light blows, the swords coming together with a smooth, easy motion; the metal clanging against one another.

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you Carter?"  Jack stepped back and looked down at the blade. 

"If we're evenly matched who's going to win the sword fight?"

Sam shrugged as she straightened up. "We could take turns sir. It's not like the tourists are going to be hanging around, the ride itself is only about 10 minutes."

"Sounds fair—What about what we're going to say to each other? Can we just improvise that?" 

Bill nodded. "Yeah I imagine the both of you will be into your parts so much you'll know exactly what to say--"

Daniel, Gillian and Teal'c joined their teammates on the bridge.

"What about costumes Bill?"

"Oh that's no problem Gillian, the costumes are in another building--" He checked his watch. "We can go right now if you all want—That'd give my team a change to check out the other aspects of the ride and make sure they're working and rig the zip lines."

Bill pulled up to a large white warehouse and searched his pockets producing a blue cardkey and swiped it through the lock; the door hissing as it slid back. He turned and waved to the gang.

"Come on in!"

The five people climbed out of the little golf cart and stepped through the door. The warehouse was broken down into what looked like cubicles; at the far end were racks of clothes that covered about a quarter of floor space and each one was broken down into groups with a sign on each one.

"Some of those costumes go all the way back to the opening of the park--" Bill lead them through the cubicle maze to the clothes section; a half dozen racks marked **PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN** had been pulled out.

"Ah here we are--" 

Gillian spotted what had to be the wench costumes, brightly colored heavy dresses hung on metal hangers.

"I do believe that's my wrack--" She went over to it and began looking the dresses over.

"Wait a second Gillian I've got the head of the wardrobe department coming to help you all get costumes."

The door opened again and two women and one man, all of them wearing bright green polo shirts and khaki pants, came in. They saw Bill and headed over to him.

"Sorry we're late Bill, got your message late--" 

Bill seemed to brighten at her approach and waved it off. "Don't worry about it Bev, we just got here--" He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam and Gillian, this is Beverly Burke, the head of the wardrobe department here at Disney. Trust her guys because she's brilliant when it comes to costumes--" 

The auburn haired woman with the petite build crossed her arms over her chest. "That's quite an introduction Bill--" She turned and looked at everyone, smiling. "I'm happy to meet all of you and I look forward to working with you all on this--" Raising her hand and waved it, the other member of her team stepped forward.

"This is Lori Simmons, she's my assistant--" The blond haired woman gave a nod, she was tall and slender and wore square glasses; looking more like a school teacher than a seamstress.

"And beside her is Steven Hhan, another of my assistants--" The young thin man bowed his head; his straight black hair spilling forward a little.

"These two are the best when it comes to costumes--" Beverly put her hands on her hips as she walked towards the gang of people circling them once.

"Hmm--- I do believe I'll start with you Jack--" She glanced over her shoulder at her assistants. 

"Lori, Steve, you get started with the others and then I'll join you--"

Sam and Daniel were hustled off with Lori while Gillian and Teal'c went with Steve. The three groups of people each took a cubicle and closed the door behind them.

"You are a very handsome man Jack, a perfect pirate King and its my _job_ to make sure the rest of the world is eager to bow at your feet--" Beverly stood in front of him arms crossed assessing him very carefully.

Jack cleared his throat trying not to feel self conscious, but the fact this woman gazed at him like she was inspecting a stallion for stud services made his face blush.

"Okay, if you say so—Bill said to trust you."

"Yes he did--"

The only other thing in the cubicle was a small desk and Beverly sat down on top of it and slid the chair beside Jack. 

"With all due respect to you Jack, I'm going to have to ask you to strip down to your underwear."

Both of Jack's eyebrows went up. "Excuse me?"

"We're here for your wardrobe after all—I need to see what I have to work with--" The honest sincerity in her face made Jack's turn an even darker shade of red as he sighed annoyingly and began to unbutton his dark green shirt. When he opened the last button he slid it down his arms and draped it across the chair, leaving him in a white t-shirt.

"That too Jack—I want to see your chest."

"You know—this _could_ be construed as you making a pass at me and I don't think my fiancée would approve--" He lifted his t-shirt over his head and dropped it in the seat.

"It would be if I wasn't a wardrobe expert--" She gazed over his strong chest a small smile coming to her lips. "You are magnificent Jack--" Getting off the desk she began circling him once again. "Those strong pecs that washboard stomach—the grey hairs only make it appear all the more appetizing."

"Appetizing?" Jack looked over his shoulder at the circling woman. "You sound like Gillian--"

"Oh is that your fiancée? Well I must say she's got excellent taste—I too have always preferred older men. My _God_ you've got an incredible back—Hard and strong, muscles like steel from all the hard work that its been given.--" She sat back down on the desk sighing. "Oh the possibilities Jack—they really are endless! Now take off your pants I want to see your legs--"

"Pants—I was hoping you had forgotten about that part. Suddenly like I feel like I'm back at the base--" He opened the button on the jeans and slid the zipper down. "You're not going to give me a shot are you?"

That made Beverly smile, her lips pulling back to show her white teeth. "Only to your ego Jack."

Jack was the one suddenly grinning as he bent down and pulled his pants to his ankles stepping out of them leaving him in only a pair of black boxers.

"A boxer man—I figured as much--" Her eyes traced down the length of him and she sighed again. "Pardon me one unprofessional moment Jack--" She fanned her face, two red spots appearing on her cheeks. "Honey you _are_ going to be my masterpiece. The gods are smiling on me today and I am so grateful to them I could sacrifice a billy goat--"

"It's hard to feel superior standing around in your underwear--" Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh but you _are_—Those are athlete's legs, the calves and thighs well defined from activity, either running or skating," she got up again and stood behind him. "Along with that ass, that's an athlete's ass--"

"Hockey player--" He mumbled.

"Aha! I knew it!" Beverly strayed again from professionalism and gave the derriere in question a friendly pinch. Jack jumped and whipped around.

"Now _that_ was a pass!" He shook a finger at her, tilting his head he gave her a sidelong glance.

"It was a merely an admiration for such a fine posterior Jack, I apologize--" She put her hands up as if surrendering to him.

He straightened up lowering his threatening finger. "All right then."

"Could you sit down in the chair? I want to get a good look at your face--"

Jack kept his eyes on her hands as he took a step back and sat in the chair.  Beverly knelt beside him reaching out to cup his chin and lower his face to her gaze.

"Handsome--" She glided her hands up over his cheekbones. "You've got large expressive eyes, long eyelashes and a strong jaw. Look at those lips—I bet your fiancée takes great pride in kissing them." Both her hands slid into his silver hair and stroked it. "Gorgeous silver Jack, it suits you but for this particular job it's simply too short. But don't worry we can fix that."

"How?" Jack stared into her face, noticing her eyes were a nice shade of green.

"This is Disneyland, lots of magic here--" She let go of his face and stood up. "Stay right here I'm going to go get a few things."

"Of course I'll stay here I'm 90% naked--" Jack called out to her as she shut the door.

"All right Jack, I've got a white linen shirt with the puffy sleeves of course. A typical garb of _all_ pirate kings--" Beverly returned with a maroon garment bag and unzipped it, handing Jack the shirt in question.

"With the _really_ puffy sleeves--" Jack saw them and sighed shaking his head as he took it off the hangar and slipped it on buttoning the cuffs.

"You're supposed to trust me remember?" Beverly reminded him gently as she laid out a pair of black short pants, a long maroon sash, and some leather items on the desk, one of them being a pair of square toed boots and a pair of belts.

"Yeah yeah, right now I'm _trusting_ you not to make me look like a freak--" He buttoned the shirt all the way up; the buttons stopped a little above mid chest opening up into a V that exposed a good percentage of it.

"Umm Bev, I think they ran out of material about halfway through making this shirt--" He said as he looked down at the opening. 

"Here let me see--" Beverly side stepped the desk and stood in front of Jack looking at the opening in question. "Oh no that's perfect Jack!" She stroked her hand over the warm skin, smiling. "Perfect for easy access, don't forget you've got to show something to entice the wenches that fight over your company."

"I think they'd rather fight over the gold in my pocket rather than the hair on my chest--" 

"Not if they were _smart_ wenches--" Returning to the desk she handed him the boots and the pants.

"Here gives these a go."

"If they were so smart they wouldn't be wenches in the first place--" Jack took the pants off the hanger and stepped into them pulling them up.

"Touché Oh Pirate King!"  

Beverly watched him tuck the shirt into them and button up the pants; they only came to a little below his knee and he scoffed at the head of the wardrobe department.

"Now don't tell _me_ they didn't run out of material--"

"It's the style; they had to make the pants that way for the boots--" She picked them up from the chair, Jack noticing for the first time how long they were. 

"Ah—well that certainly explains it--" He took them from her and sat down taking off his other boots and setting them aside.

"They look like the right size--" He slipped his socked feet into them and tugged on the dark brown leather. 

The material had a built in cuff, by the time Jack got them all the way up the cuff covered the pants just below his knee.

"Well how do they feel?" Beverly crouched down and folded the cuff over a little better. 

"All right--" The other boot got put on and he touched the arms of his chair. "Watch yourself--"

"Oh! Sorry—just got overwhelmed kneeling at a pirate king's feet--" She moved out of the way and let Jack stand. He stamped his feet a little and took a few steps.

"Good?" 

"Actually yeah--" 

"Oh damn!" Beverly snapped her fingers. "I forgot your vest."

"My vest? Don't I have on enough clothes already?"

"Not for a pirate Jack--" She left and returned with a navy blue vest and helped him slip it on. It had silver buttons running down one side of it. However Beverly left it hanging open, the vest hung to mid thigh.

"Okay let's get your sash on--" She snatched the long maroon cloth from the desk and encircled it around Jack's waist tying it off with a knot at his hip.  "There! How's that?"

"Good, what's next?" Jack played with the long end of the sash that hung down to his knee.

"Your belts--" She picked up a plain leather belt with a pistol tucked into it and handed it to him, Jack buckled it; the holster on his right side. Beverly picked up the leather scabbard and put it diagonally across his chest, the place for the sword on his left side.

"God I thought wearing my tack vest and jacket was a lot--" He looked down at himself and sighed shaking his head.

"Okay sit down Jack, I have to get your hair stuff next--" She sat him down on the chair and patted his shoulders.

"What hair stuff Bev? I don't have any--" He watched her leave and sighed again, at least the costume was comfortable.

"I know you don't Jack but I'm about to fix that--" Once again she came back, this time with another garment bag, a tan hat box and what looked like a small black suitcase.

Eyeing them suspiciously, Jack cocked an eyebrow at the smiling woman. "Do I want to even _know_ what's in all of those?"

"Probably not but this is about trust, remember?" Beverly opened the hat box first taking out a long haired silver wig. "This is for you Jack Darling, your hair--"

The hair was a silver; the darker shade on top with there as the lighter shade started becoming more prominent as the hair lengthened; the colors almost an exact match to the own hair.

"You want me to wear _that_?" Seeing her nod he scoffed shaking his head. "Forget it!"

"It's going to look fabulous on you--" She walked up behind him and slipped it on his head. "I promise you're going to like it--" Shifting around to face Jack, she picked up the makeup kit and used a light makeup powder to blend in the hairline of the wig with his natural skin tone, erasing it.  She took a brush out of the kit and combed out the long tresses a little.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this--" Jack had his eyes closed imaging what he looked like.

"Oh stop it Jack, its all in good fun and frankly I think you look devastatingly handsome--" Opening the hat box she took out a tricorner hat made of dark brown leather and set it in his lap. 

"Before I put on the final touch I better do some accessorizing--" 

Jack's eyes flew open and narrowed at Beverly. "So help me if there's a parrot in one of those boxes--"

"Don't be silly Jack--" Beverly took out another sash of dark blue material and wrapped it around his head. She put a large gold clip on earring on his left ear and a few silver rings on both of his hands. 

Finally she put the hat on and adjusted it moving back to admire the finished product. She took a black coat out of the garment bag and held it out.

"Time for your coat and then I'll get you a mirror."

Jack stood up and turned around letting Beverly slide it up his arms. It was a heavy fabric with a satin lining, large wide cuffs with three buttons; it split wide open in both the front and back for easy mobility. 

"My God--" Beverly whispered as she grinned, the smile large and prideful. "Jack you look fantastic!"

"I wouldn't know since I don't have a mirror--"

"Oh don't worry, let's go find you one--" Beverly opened the door and took Jack's arm escorting him out of the office.

Bill was sat in one of the offices talking on his cell phone; he leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

Beverly poked her head in. "Hey Bill, want to meet a pirate king?" She wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

"Sure," he told the caller he would call them back and hung up his phone.

"Great! Give me a second--" She slipped out the door and took Jack by the arm leading him inside.

"Holy _Shit!_" Bill fell backwards out of his chair and scrambled to get to his feet. His hazel eyes were huge as he looked his friend up and down panting from the shock.

"Christ Jack! You looked like you just walked out of a story book!"

"Is that _so_ matey? Well if I had me sword right now I'd cut out your eyes!" Jack talked like a pirate, the accent perfect and it cracked up his friend. Beverly snickered too as she closed the door.

"Hey Jack, check it out--" A full length mirror was behind the door and Jack walked over to it seeing his reflection.

"Whoa Jesus!" He too was taken aback by his appearance his fingers touching the long hair that framed his face. "I don't even look like me!"

"That's the idea Jack--" Bill patted his friend on the back. "Let's see how the others are doing."

"I think I should have some boots, I'm not too fond of these shoes--" Daniel looked down at his feet, the gold buckles bright against the black patent leather. Lori had chosen a cream colored pirate shirt with puffy sleeves, a long maroon vest with big pockets, dark brown knee length pants and white nylon socks. Instead of a hat, Daniel had a sandy brown wig on; the hair went down to his shoulders covered by a long tan bandana tied around his head. The last thing he had was a black scabbard across his chest.

"Oh you look fine Daniel stop complaining--" Sam's coat was almost identical to Jack's except the color was a blood red. She too had been given a wig; the hair matched her own natural color and hung almost to the small of her back, the thick hair tied in a braid. She had on dark green pants and an off white linen shirt, the outfit complete with a black hat on her head. The scabbard for her sword and for her pistols formed a leather X over her chest.

"I think I like the way you look better--" Daniel's eyes traced over her from the hat to the black boots on her feet; the sight of her being so empowered and confident made butterflies take up residence in her stomach. "Oh yeah, definitely like yours better--"

"You do? You really like it?" She walked towards him, her exaggerated saunter made Daniel's eyes zero in her his mouth suddenly going dry. Her usual scientific tone now gone, replaced by a strong air of aggressive sexiness that made Daniel's trousers suddenly grow too tight.

"Uhh yes as a matter of fact one or two little ideas come to mind--"

Sam quickly pulled a prop gun from the holster and stuck it under her first mate's chin cocking it. 

"Really? Like what?" She leaned close to his face, so close they were nose to nose. "And what would those ideas be Daniel? Would they take all night long? The two of us in that big hotel bed?" 

Her first mate closed his eyes briefly. "Oh yes Malady, till the sun's first rays fell upon the water--"

She cocked an eyebrow, a smile coming to her lips. "We'll see, got a long day ahead of us tomorrow--" Lowering her pistol, she tilted her head to one side and pressed her mouth to Daniel's. 

He took over the kiss wrapping his arms around her and yanking her against his chest as the kiss lingered.

"Ahem--" The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the kiss, both Sam and Daniel turned to see Gillian standing behind them. She had on a period dress with the tight corset upper half, it gave her an even slimmer waist and the low square neck line pushed her chest up a little. The dress had three quarter sleeves; the color of it was a deep blue satin that fanned out from the waistline to a wide skirt that brushed the ground.  Steve had brushed her out long hair and curled it putting matching blue barrettes on the sides of her head. 

"Well—how do I look? Like a proper pirate wench?" 

Daniel gave her the once over and shook his head. "Oh no way Gill, you don't look like a proper wench at _all_."

This made Gillian frown. "I don't?" Leaning over she looked down at herself touching the sides of the heavy petticoat filled skirt and lifted it. "I don't? Why not?"

"You look way too _beautiful--_" 

Sam nodded her head in agreement. "He's right you do Gill, the colonel's eyes are going to fall out of his head when he sees you--" She went over to her friend and touched the shining material. "The color really does suit you though."

"You are correct Major Carter--"  
The three people turned around to see Teal'c, the proud Jaffa stood with his head held high. Steve covered him in exotic fabric, the color gold. He had on a gold vest, the material looking almost like chain mail tied in three places across him. This showed off his strong chest and powerfully muscled arms. The gold-tan colored pants he wore were of typical pirate style, knee length with the rest covered by long black boots of thick leather. He too wore a leather belt that contained a pistol and a dark brown scabbard vertically across his chest. On his head he wore a bandana that hid his emblem, the material a shining gold that hung down his back.

"Whoa Teal'c you look great!" Sam grinned as she touched his vest feeling that it was indeed made of cloth.

"Thank you Major Carter, as do you--" He bowed his head at her, a smirk on his mouth as he looked over Daniel. "You too Daniel Jackson resemble a pirate warrior."

"Thanks, of course we're all missing our weapons--" Daniel touched his empty sheath and holster.

"Teal'c! Don't ye be associating yourself with the enemy! I'll have yer hide flogged fer treason!"

Gillian whipped around and saw her fiancé being led into the room on Beverly's arm.

"Oh my _God_!" She touched her hand to her mouth as color came to her cheeks. 

Daniel's blue eyes were just as wide as he took his glasses out of his pocket and slipped them on. "Jack you look great!" He went over to Jack and touched the coat material and the hat. "Incredible!"

Sam nodded in agreement; she still had her pistol in her hand and stretched out her arm cocking it. 

"Ye be Mad Jack Monahan the pirate! I be Swashbuckling Sam Lafitte and there's only room in all the seas for one pirate!" 

Jack narrowed his eyes as he raised his head. "Is that so?" He moved away from Daniel and took a few steps out away from the cubicles between them and where the clothes racks started.

Sam followed him her gun still aimed at the pirate king.

He touched the black coat, opened it and let it slide down his arms to the floor. The hat was dropped beside it as he pulled his pistol.

"If ye think ye can take me lassie, then try it!" 

"Oh wow he looks great--" Gillian whispered as she leaned towards Daniel fanning her still blushing face that grew even warmer from the sight of him in that linen shirt.

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest nodding. "Yeah and totally authentic too, they did a great job researching the costume."

"It will indeed be quite a battle--" Teal'c stood on the other side of Gillian watching the two pirates square off.

Sam kept her gun steady as she approached the pirate and began walking around him at a slow pace. 

"Aye we will be squaring off Captain Jack, but now would not be the best time and ye know it. When ye got yer ship and crew then we'll see who be having the right to claim the seas!"

Jack lowered his pistol. "Ye be right Lassie, the battle will wait fer another time--" He tucked the pistol back into its holster. Sam watched him and did the same; she bent down and picked up his coat and hat.

"Your coat and hat sir--" She said with a smile.

"Thanks--" Jack took them and put the hat on his head but draped the coat over his arm. He turned to look at Bill, Beverly and her two assistants. 

"What do you think Bill?"

Bill sighed a grin coming to his face. "I _think_ it's going to be great Jack. We'll order some food and put some last minute touches on all of you guys then have a rehearsal."

Bill ordered dinner from the Cajun restaurant in New Orleans Square. The crowd a bit unusual, regular folks eating with blood thirsty pirates and a wench; everyone sat on the cement floor on cushions arranged in a circle sampling all of the food; everything from shrimp and crawdads to jambalaya and seafood gumbo had been placed in take out containers in the middle. When the Cajun food and praline cheesecake had a chance to settle the gang was once more divided for last minute costume checks and the passing out of the prop weapons.

"Okay Jack we need to give you a little bit of makeup here--" Beverly sat Jack down and got a second chair from another office. She scooted her chair close to him and opened the small kit. 

"Since _when_ do pirates wear makeup?" Jack protested as he pulled a silver dagger from his belt and played with it.

"We're just going to make your eyes stand out a little more--" Taking out a pencil, she cupped his chin and lowered it a little. "Just stare directly at me and don't move--"

Jack focused his gaze on her; she raised the eyeliner pencil and carefully drew a line along Jack's bottom lashes. 

"Okay, now close your eyes--" She drew another line along the top of his lashes and with her finger smudged it a little. "Okay open--"

His eyes opened and Beverly smiled pleased at how much more his dark eyes stood out. "Perfect! I recommend you don't shave though most pirates had facial hair--" Closing the kit, Beverly handed Jack a mirror while she stood up.

"There you go Jack you're all set."

The pirate king stood up and slipped his coat and hat back on adjusting them a little.

"Thanks Beverly, you did a really great job--"

"You're welcome. You do look fabulous Jack; those tourists are going to be eating out of your hand--"

Jack reached out and touched her shoulder turning her to face him. "Since you were allowed one unprofessional moment when you pinched my ass, allow me one _pirate_ moment."

"A pirate moment?" Beverly looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

He took off his hat and set it on the desk and pulled her to him; dropping his head he gave her a kiss wrapping his arms around her and dipping her as he did so. The kiss was bold, brazen; it took Beverly by complete surprise, her eyes wide when Jack broke it.

"Fer services rendered ye brazen wench, now ye can tell all yer friends that the great pirate king Mad Jack Monahan did kiss ye--" Jack then straightened up and let go of Beverly, picked up his hat and put it back on his head as he left the office.

Beverly touched her mouth feeling her face flush. "That was the nicest thank you I think I've ever gotten."

The rehearsal went well, just the five of them practiced; the employees would be arriving at five a.m. and meeting them in the ride at six for a run through of the battle. After the rehearsal, the team was given full access to the park and special badges that would allow them on every ride.  It was half past 10 o'clock when they arrived back at the suite and went into their respective rooms. Daniel and Sam would be in one, Gillian and Jack in another and Teal'c had the last room all to himself. 

"Ohh talk about exhaustion--" Jack plopped down face first on the king size bed; the comforter was a medium blue with Mickey Mouse ears all over it.

"Well we have had quite a busy day Jack--" Gillian went into the bathroom; the towels neatly stacked on the wire wrack beside the mirror were maroon. The symbol of Disneyland stitched in black along the bottom matching the shower curtain; instead of the typical bathtub there was a white Jacuzzi. 

"Oh man! A Jacuzzi!" Her eyes sparkled with delight as she went back out the door. "Jack we've got a Jacuzzi!"

"Really?" He raised his head and groaned as he climbed off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. 

"Whoa! We do! Great! Let's try it out!" He began unbuttoning his shirt while Gillian climbed up the steps and sat down on the edge. She turned on the big gold faucets making the water a nice warm temperature and plugged the drain.

"While it fills I'm going to give my parents a call and surprise them--" Gillian wiped her wet hands on her jeans and walked back down the stairs brushing part her fiancée.

"You're going to call them _now_?" Jack followed her out of the bathroom his shirt hanging open. "Gill they're probably in bed."

Gillian picked up the phone and started dialing. "They might be Jack but that doesn't matter, they'll be upset if they find out we didn't call them the moment we got here."

"But we _didn't_ call them the moment we got here--"

"No because we were busy, now that we're not I'm calling--" She pressed the last number and held the phone to her ear. Her face broke into a smile when the line clicked and she recognized the drowsy voice of her mother.

"Hi Mom, were you and Dad in bed?"

_"Gillian? Yeah we just went to bed. Is everything okay?"_

"Oh yeah Mom, everything's fine--" She winked at Jack and motioned towards the bathroom mouthing the word water.

Jack nodded and went into the bathroom. He came back out and gave her a thumbs up leaning against the bathroom door frame.

_"Oh good, that's a relief I thought something had happened for you to call this late."_

"Well actually something _has_ happened Mom--" Gillian sat down on the bed her face growing solemn. "See right now I'm not calling you from home."

_"God is it Jack? Did something happen to Jack?"_

"No Mom he's fine, he's right here. The reason I'm not calling you from home is I'm calling from the Disneyland hotel."

The line grew silent a moment.

"Mom?" 

_"You're here? In LA? Why didn't you tell us you were coming? You could've stayed here instead of paying those prices."_

"Mom we're doing a favor for Jack's friend Bill Donovan that works for Disney. In exchange they're letting us stay here at the hotel for free--" She covered the phone with her hand. "Jack the water!"

"Got it--" He turned and went into the bathroom shutting it off. While in there he finished undressing and wrapped a towel around his waist.

_"Gill we can come visit you guys tomorrow."_

"Well we'll be at Disneyland most of the day but I can give you a call from the park when we're getting ready to go home."

_"All right Dear, I suppose we can wait till tomorrow evening to meet up with you and Jack--"_ Elizabeth's disappointment radiated straight through the phone line making her daughter sigh.

"Mom I'll call you the minute I'm free, maybe you and dad can meet us in the park--" She rubbed her hand over her face just hating when her mother sounded like that.

_"We do have year round passes—it wouldn't cost us anything to go in. You just call your father's cell phone as soon as you're done and we'll meet you at that statue of Walt Disney. Do you have the number?"_

"Umm, no I don't have Dad's cell number with me--" Gillian tucked the phone between her neck and shoulder; she opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a pad and pen. "What is it?"

_"The same area code but its 485-5048."_

"Okay Mom I got it. I better let you and Dad sleep and we have to get up early in the morning--" She set the pad and pen down.

"_All right Sweetheart, we'll see you sometime tomorrow. Give our love to Jack; we can't wait to meet him."_

"I can't wait for you to meet him either Mom, night."

_"Good night Dear."_

The phone got hung up and Gillian stood up stretching.

"So they're going to hang around Disneyland waiting for us to call?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah--" She saw him and grinned, enjoying the view of him in the maroon towel. "Ready for the soak?"

"I am, you're the one still dressed--"

"Not for long--" The jeans and blue shirt were shed in a matter of seconds along with her bra and panties. She headed into the bathroom with Jack right behind her. He loosened the towel and let it fall as they both climbed the steps and carefully down into the water.

"Ohh nice and warm--" Gillian leaned against one of the sides sighing.

"Turn on the bubbles--" Jack slid in beside her resting his head on the padded rim. 

"Right--" A button was on top of the near the faucets, Gillian pressed it and the Jacuzzi whirred to life; the water suddenly beginning to bubble.

"So you're folks are looking forward to meeting me?" Closing his eyes Jack sighed as one of the bubble jets caught him in the shoulder blades.

"Of course they are, they've been wanting to meet you for a long time now--" She straddled his lap her arms coming around his neck.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at her, his hands sliding up her thighs. "You know—if we didn't have a four a.m. wake up call we could be fulfilling a fantasy."

Gillian grinned pressing her nose to her fiancée's "Let me guess, wild nookie in a Jacuzzi?"

"Oh yeah—something I've been wanting to do for a _long_ time--" His hands went around to her butt and caressed it.

"But we do have to get up early Jack," she planted tiny kisses on his lips. "Don't worry we should be home earlier tomorrow--"

"I know I know, but we're here in this Jacuzzi _now_--" 

"It's almost 11 Jack we better get to bed--" She sighed wistfully, climbing off his lap.

"All right, all right--" 

The bubbles came to an immediate stop and the plug was pulled as the couple climbed out, dried off and went to bed.


	2. The Pirates of the SGC Chapter Two

"All right people, listen up!"

Bill clapped his hands together, looking official in his white Disneyland polo shirt and jeans. Everyone was back in the wardrobe warehouse for a pre-rehearsal meeting; the clap got the attention of the group of pirates and wenches. 

"Okay we'll run through it a couple of times before the park opens at eight. Now—we've advertised that the special performances of the pirates is only going to run for half a day, the other half of the day will be the B team just wreaking havoc and destruction on the fort. You all probably will get to meet team B when you're changing out of the clothes after your performance. You guys are only going to be working from 8-3. There's going to be a one hour break for the B team to come in have one rehearsal and then the ride will open back up. The crowd will simply be told to wait and if things go as well as I hope they won't mind—This is Jack O'Neill, he's the leader of team 1."

Jack got up and stood beside Bill, who put his hand on the pirate king's shoulder. "Team 1, all but three of you will be on the ship and come across on the zip line to the fort. The other three will be the wenches in the town along with Gillian--" She stood up giving a nod to the gathered crowd. "Gillian is the head wench."

Gillian whipped around and looked at Bill seeing him shrug. "Well how _else_ can I put it?" 

He motioned to Teal'c who stood up as well. "This is Teal'c, he will be in charge of you pillagers while Captain Jack deals with the leader of Team 2--" He motioned to Sam to stand. "This is Sam Carter; she is going to lead all of you in team 2. Now all but three of you will be on the fort platform doing your pirate thing. Again a few of you will be wenches also under Gillian. Her first mate is Daniel Jackson--" Bill nodded to Daniel who stood and gave a smile and a wave. "The same as Teal'c, he'll be directing all of you while Captain Sam deals with Captain Jack. Before we start the rehearsal are there any questions?"

Not one hand was raised and that made Bill's smile grow wide as he clapped his hands together again.

"All right, we've got two hours before show time people let's rehearse."

The park opened at exactly eight a.m., the two teams were ready anxiously awaiting the signal that the first boatload of tourist was on its way and the show could begin. Jack and Teal'c and his group were on _The Wicked Wench_ while Sam and Daniel were on the fort platform. Everyone looked nervous; some of the kids in their pirate costumes swung their swords around while others played with their pistols.

Finally at 820, the lights in the cavern went out and the special effects began. The group had less than five minutes before the tourists would arrive. Jack and his team got ready on the ship while Sam and her team quickly ducked into the little buildings and waited.

Captain Mad Jack Monahan paced angrily on the deck of _The Wicked Wench_ his sword clutched tightly in his hand. All around him the sounds of firing cannons was going off as the thick fog from them filled the air. 

"Come on ye dogs! Fire those cannons! We got us a fort to bring to their knees!"  He went to the edge of the ship and waved his sword at it. The fort returned fire, the heavy metal balls splashing in the water making both the pirate king and the first boatload of tourists cringe. 

"That's it! No one blasts Mad Jack like that and gets away with it!" Jack whipped around and looked at the men on the deck with him; Teal'c of course being the tallest and strongest among them.

"Mates! We got us a fort to plunder!" He put his sword away and went over to the rope ladder than leaned against the crow's nest and started up it. Teal'c followed after him, wanting to accompany the captain.

Jack tried not to look down as his feet slipped through the big squares on the netting. From under him he could hear the gasps and murmurs of the crowd as he stepped out onto the small round wooden platform that served as the crow's nest. There, a dark grey zip line and been set up along with a dozen pulleys. He quickly reached out and got a good grip on one glancing over his shoulder at Teal'c. The Jaffa gave an encouraging nod of his head, they had done this a few times before for practice but this time it was for keeps. 

He faced forward again and looked at the distance between the ship and the edge of the foot; a good 50, 60 feet. Gripping the pulley firmly, Jack took a deep breath and pushed himself off the platform.

The tourists in the boat gasped, all of them watching with round eyes at the pirate king, who dangled in the air like a worm on a hook, went across the water and then dropped down into a roll and was on his feet in a flash much to the amazement of the tourists who clapped and cheered. The pirate king quickly drew his sword and turned back towards the ship, waiting for Teal'c to arrive.

He gripped the pulley with both hands and zipped across landing beside Jack, his sword drawn.

"We will take this fort and its treasure!"

"Says who Captain Mad Jack Monahan?" 

A voice rang out, amplified by a hidden microphone guaranteeing its volume. Jack and Teal'c looked at each other and cautiously headed for the bridge.

Behind them more of Jack's men appeared all of them with their weapons drawn at the ready.

"Who be saying that?" He shouted back as he approached the stone structure.

"I did!" Sam stepped out of the closest little building; her hands on her hips. Her tight pants and coat brought a few appreciative whistles from the spectators.

Jack scowled heavily his face stern; he seemed taken aback. "Well, well it be Swashbuckling Sam Lafitte the pirate Queen!"

From behind her a slew of men emerged from their hiding places, Daniel among them. All stood with drawn swords ready to defend their captain.

"That's right Mad Jack and this fort already be claimed in my name!" Sam's hand touched her left side and drew her sword slowly, the metal scraping the sheath.

The rest of Jack's men arrived and all of them flocked around him and Teal'c, this brought a smile to the pirate king's face.

"Well lassie, it looks like we be having a fight on our hands! The winner gets to claim this fort and its bounty."

Sam nodded and spoke over her shoulder to Daniel. "Whatever ye do, leave Mad Jack for me."

Daniel gritted his teeth, his jaw clenching. "Aye Captain!"

"Save Swashbuckling Sam for me but if ye get a chance, snag me a fine wench." Monahan spoke to Teal'c over his shoulder. The statement had a few tourists in the boat snickering.

"Aye Mad Jack, I will find ye the best." Teal'c answered back nodding.

The two groups of pirates were staring each other down waiting for someone to flinch. Finally someone did and the men all converged on one another. Amongst the shuffling of feet on the stone and the clanging of swords, a building door opened and a pair of eyes peeked out of it. 

Teal'c, in mid battle, glanced over his shoulder at the open door. He remembered his captain's request and shoved the pirate he was fighting with away; another of the men taking his place. He quickly climbed the stone steps towards the building and kicked open the door rushing inside.

A high pitched scream quickly filled the air as Teal'c emerged out the door carrying Gillian in his arms. The red head in the deep blue kicked her legs, her fists pounding on the Jaffa's massive chest.

"Put me down ye brute! Let me go!"

The battle came to an abrupt stop and all eyes turned to see the beautiful, struggling woman.

"Wenches! There be wenches!" Half of the battling men ran over to the building Teal'c just came out of and more screams followed as the women were captured; some of the other men began searching the rest of the fort for treasure.

Gillian put everything she had into her efforts to get free, of course they were in vain; Teal'c grip on her a strong one as he set her down in front of him and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Captain! How be this one?"

Jack grinned walking over to the scowling woman. He had his sword in his hand and ran the tip of it up her satin dress to her heaving chest.

"Aye Teal'c you be choosing me a fine wench!"

A few acknowledgements of agreement came from the boats making Jack's grin broaden. He snagged Gillian by the wrist and pulled her towards him.

"What say ye lassie? Care to be in the company of Mad Jack Monahan?" He dropped his head and kissed her; the tourists erupting in wolf whistles and cat calls. The kiss ended and Gillian raised her chin slightly as she drew her hand back and slapped him. This only made the pirate king's grin widen.

"I'll be taking that as a yes!" He rubbed the side of his face a little, the slap not enough to do anything more than lightly sting. His statement got the people in the boats laughing.

"Ye got spirit, I like that!" 

"Ye be liking a woman with spirit then why don't ye try me!" Sam shouted from the bridge getting Jack's attention. His grin faded and a sneer bloomed in its place as she walked slowly down the archway towards the pirate king.

The looting and pillaging came to a stop, the pirates laying down their bounty and surrounding the two pirates. Teal'c still had Gillian by the shoulder and the two of them stood back moving to stand beside Daniel.

"Are ya sure this is what ya want lassie? Do ye really want to be challenging me?"  Jack raised the point of his sword up watching Sam get closer to him. She too had her sword clutched in her hand the tip of it touching Jack's.

"Aye, that be exactly what I want!" 

Sam's blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she drew her sword back and slapped it against Jack's, the clang loud. It made all of the men around them move further back as the two began circling one another.

"Ye do be having spirit, but ye made a mistake messing with _me_ lassie!"  

Mad Jack started the attack moving forward he slashed his sword toward Sam, the pirate queen warding it off; the clashing of the metal against metal loud in the cavern. The two of them made their way across the overpass, the men and the people in the boats watching as the two pirates dueled it out.

The tourists were in awe at the spectacular display of swordsmanship; both fighters were remarkably skilled. 

The heel of Sam's boot got caught between the stones and she fell backwards slamming into the stone railing. The swords scraped against one another, the both of them ending up nose to nose, Jack on top of Sam.

"My boot's stuck--" Sam replied through gritted teeth as she stared into Jack's face widening her eyes a little.

Jack glanced down briefly at her feet and saw the problem giving her a nod. He gripped Sam's wrist and backed up whipping her around towards the other side of the bridge. The action popped her heel out and the momentum leaned her over the other side. Regaining her composure she turned back around only to see the barrel of Jack's pistol pointed straight at her.

"Is that the way ye wish to see it end Mad Jack? With a bullet in my heart?"  Panting hard, she came away from the wall; reaching out with her sword she scraped it against the pistol.

"That's not very fair Mad Jack, not very sporting of ye at all to fill me full of lead rather than shank me with yer sword!"

He flexed his fingers, gripping the pistol tightly. "So what are ye saying? Ye saying you want to be finishing this with swords?"

A single nod of her head and a brief smile answered the question.

"All right then so be it!" Raising the barrel of his pistol up, he tucked it back in his holster. "But if we be doing this, then let us be doing it right--" He took off his hat and tossed it aside then began unbuttoning his coat and let it fall to his feet. The wide gape of his white linen shirt and the gleam of his exposed chest drew a whistle from one of the passing boats. 

Sam too for a moment seemed interested in the V shaped opening, her eyes staring at the handsome display of Jack's collarbones and the hollow of his neck.

"Holy Hannah!" She breathed, not loud enough for the people in the boats to hear but loud enough for Jack to hear. His dark eyes widened a moment as looked down at the open shirt; a blush darkened his cheekbones.

"Major?" He spoke between gritted teeth making Sam snap out of her stupor. 

Seeing she was back to reality Jack once more drew his sword.

"Shall we?"

Sam raised an eyebrow giving a nod. She set her sword down on the railing of the bridge and pulled off her hat; her long braid flopping over one shoulder. Touching the silver buttons of her coat, Sam opened them one at time letting the dark red material drop behind her leaving her in her antique white linen shirt. Picking up her sword once more she took a proper stance and slashed the air.

"Aye, we shall fight to the death then Mad Jack--"

Bill stood outside the ride with clipboard in hand and a large grin on his face. He had been taking surveys of the people exiting and the results were quiet pleasing. Mostly everyone found the live performance exciting and were even returning to stand in line to see it again. This brought a sigh of relief to him that things appeared to be going so well. He watched the line to go into the ride get longer and another idea came to him. Sitting down on a nearby bench he took his cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Johnny, Bill. Listen can you get the ground crew guys to come set up a publicity tent? Yeah outside of the Pirates of the Caribbean and get a few fans for them too. Tables, chairs, some drink coolers—We're going to need some signs too. Yes, saying that. All right that's where I am now, okay bye."

Johnny Rutherford and his crew arrived a short time later, a sea of golf carts now parked outside the ride. A half dozen men, all of them in jeans and blue polo shirts, led by a tall, gangly youth with the shaggy brown hair began deciding the best place to set up the tent.  A place was designated and the tables and chairs were taken from the backs of the carts along with the rolled up shelter.

"We'll get everything set up for you Mr. Donovan--" Johnny turned back to the half dozen men began unrolling the bundle of white canvas.

"Thank you Johnny--" Bill stood up and gave his watch a quick check. "How long is this going to take?"

"Umm probably a good half an hour--" He stared at Bill for a moment longer seeing if he had any other questions.

"Half hour? Perfect! Their shift will be over than.  All right Johnny carry on!" Bill patted the young man on his shoulder and he gave a nod in reply.

"Yes sir, we'll get it up as fast as we can."

Bill picked his clipboard back up and followed the crowd into the ride.

Gillian, Daniel and Teal'c all stood with the other pirates watching the duel go on. Neither Mad Jack nor Swashbuckling Sam were backing down, both of them were red faced and panting as they continued the sword battle. 

Daniel had his arms crossed over his chest, dropping his head to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"This is going to go on forever, neither one of them will give in--" He whispered to Gillian seeing her nod.

"They're both stubborn—Jack's ego won't let Sam win." She watched her fiancée seeing the sweat making his exposed chest glow even more. "I spy a lot of liniment in the near future."

"They are both determined warriors, but victory must come to one of them; our shift is nearly over--" Teal'c spoke quietly to both his companions.

The lights suddenly dimmed, everyone looking above their heads briefly. That was the signal that they had less than 15 minutes to go before the end of their shift. Jack saw it, his momentarily shifting gaze brought Sam right up against him; their swords crossed.

"I've got an idea--" Jack whispered to her the two of them testing strength by leaning into their swords, the metal scraping against one another as they grappled.

"What idea?" She said back a little out of breath; she practically had her nose pressed to Jack's.

"Just follow my lead, brace yourself cause I'm gonna shove ya--" 

"Okay."

Jack planted his feet and gave Sam a strong push, hard enough to knock her back a few feet. He dropped his sword; the cutlass hitting the stone floor with a loud clang that echoed.

"That be enough!"  He put his hands on the hips, watching the pirate queen gain her composure from the shove. She didn't fall but it made her stumble backwards; an annoyed glare on her face.

"What is this now Mad Jack? Ye be surrendering to me is that it?" Her sword still in her hand she extended her arm, the point of the cutlass hovering around the gape in his shirt.

"Ye best be getting that way from me!" Jack swatted it to one side. "And no I'll not be surrendering to ye this day or any other!"

"Then why did ye drop yer sword?" She stuck the toe of her boot under his fallen blade and kicked it up catching it with her left hand.

Mad Jack looked around at the gathered crowd and took a step towards her. "We both be pirates lassie, we rule the waters on both sides of the world. We can be fighting over this fort till the sun is upon the water and be getting nowhere. We're both too good to lose and ye be knowing that."

Sam sighed heavily her shoulders sagging. "Aye ye be right Mad Jack--" She gave him a sidelong glance, raising an eyebrow. "So what do ye be proposing we do about that?"

The pirate king approached her instinctively Sam stretched out her arm again, the blade very close to his chest. Once again he batted it away but this time grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her against him.

"Ye be a pirate queen, I be a pirate king, why not join together and rule the oceans together?"  His low, deep tone spoke of a fulfilling partnership, an unstoppable gang of blood thirsty pirates that would leave the harbors trembling in their wake. This brought a wide grin to Sam's face.

"Aye Mad Jack, I be liking the things ye say. Together we can be the terror of the high seas."

Jack gave a nod his smile just as menacing. "That we can be lassie--" He leaned forward and pressed a deep kiss to Sam's lips; he felt her gasp against his mouth for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him dropping both swords as he dipped her. 

The men from both sides came together shaking hands and sealing the deal. The air tinged with excitement from the happy pirates and applauding tourists.

Gillian got caught up in the festive mood; she turned to Daniel and taking her face in both hands, planted a deep kiss on his lips much to his astonishment. After a moment hesitation, he took her in his arms and returned it. With that, the lights went out and the last boat drifted out of the cavern.

The lights came back on and Jack opened one eye seeing that everything was indeed over. He straightened back up and carefully set Sam back on her feet.  "And that is that!"

Sam could feel her beet red face and rubbed it, the scratch of Jack's two days worth of beard left it feeling slightly irritated and itchy. 

"Yes sir it is!" She grinned as the two of them embraced laughing. 

Everyone started clapping as they let go of one another, the pair of pirates taking small bows.

"All right knock it off!" Jack grinned taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He spotted Gillian and saw her narrowed eyed expression; his own widened as his gaze bounced to Sam and back at his fiancée.

"Umm Honey—I can explain--" He started down the bridge towards him seeing Daniel's wide grin.

"This ought to be good--" Daniel put his arms around Sam and hugged her.

"You were great Sam."

"Thanks Daniel--" Sam held him in her arms closing her eyes. "Later on, maybe we can play pirates in our room."

"Definitely, I have some rather special sword techniques to show you."

Sam snickered against his shoulder grinning. 

Gillian wasn't really angry but she played it up like she was crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh you can huh? Well this I can't wait to hear."

"Well it just seemed like the right thing to do and--" Before Jack could get his next word out; Gillian grabbed him and kissed him hard, so hard it took his breath away. "Aye Mad Jack, but I may have to be punishing ye later for what ye did--" She whispered in his ear licking up the side of his neck.

Jack felt his knees wobble and gripped her upper arms for support. "Oh yeah, I'll definitely be looking forward to that."

"Great job people!"  Bill suddenly appeared on the platform walking down the steps. "The reviews are in and people love you guys! So much so I'm afraid I have another favor to ask."

"Favor?" Jack's eyebrows raised. "What favor?"

Bill grinned sheepishly. "Uhh well, I thought maybe you'd be willing to do some photo ops and some autographs, maybe walk around the park for a little while to advertise the show--" He saw Jack turned to look at Gillian before gazing at Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. They all looked back at him and shrugged.

"Well, no one seems to be objecting Bill--"

"Great! Don't worry we have tables for you guys, fans to keep you cool and plenty of water and juice."

"What about food? We've been here since before dawn--" Jack let go of his wench and picked up his sword, hat and coat.

"We can get whatever you want, from that French restaurant in the square or anything else--" Bill turned back and noticed all the employees leaving while their replacements started to come in. "Come on let's go in the back while the B team rehearses."

"You guys can have twenty minutes to get cleaned up. Clean linen shirts were brought for both you and Sam, Jack since the both of you were doing the most work during that sword fight and anyone else that might want to freshen up." Bill spoke to the huddled group; he disappeared for a moment and came back with two shirts on hangers, covered in plastic. Sam took one from him and disappeared through a door coming back with the clean shirt on.

"Ah that's better--" 

Daniel had her coat and hat and she slipped them back on adjusting her hat.

"And you want us to walk the park too?"

"Only for about an hour yeah, then the rest of the day is yours--" Bill reached into his back pocket and pulled out special badges. "These will get you on any ride and you have 50 dollars credit at the gift shops with them--" He passed them out to each member of the team.

"Sweet! Can do some shopping while we're out and about--" Jack tucked it into his vest pocket. "Where did you say we can get cleaned up?"

"There's a little office back down the tunnel Jack—Beverly sent a clean dress for you as well Gill and a small makeup kit."

Gillian took Jack's clean shirt from Bill. "We'll be waiting here and then when you're done we can go topside."

The couple went out the door and through the dank, dimly lit tunnel. Finally they came to a small office, equally dank office with a single bulb on a string providing the only light and squeezed inside shutting the door. There on a metal desk lay Gillian's dark blue dress and a makeup kit.

"Here Jack you're going to have to help me--" Gillian hung the shirt on the back of the door knob and turned around.

"Ohh no problem there!" Jack unbuttoned the dress and helped lift the heavy satin over his fiancée's head. The sight of Gillian's pink corset and the layers of white petticoats made him shudder.

"God I never thought petticoats would turn me on--" He came up behind her and slipped his hands in the waistband pulling the petticoats down.

"Jack! You're supposed to be helping me not helping yourself to me!" Gillian sighed as his warm fingers stroked over her lace panties.

"Can't help it Gill, you look so damn _hot_--" He breathed in her ear rolling her panties down.

"We've got no time--" She protested gasping as his fingers slid down her pubic bone.

"It won't take much believe me."

Gillian stepped out of the petticoats and her panties turning around to face her fiancé. "How?" She looked around the stone walls of the office.

"Come here--" Jack quickly unbuttoned his pants pushing them down.

She walked up to him and hopped into his arms. He caught her easily and laid her down on top of the desk.

"Whoa!" Jack's eyes widened when he saw the large white tent and the crowd of people that had gathered around it.  The tent had been roped off as Bill guided the team to it.

"Okay here we are--"

There were three tables laid end to end with five chairs; five small piles of photographs of the ride itself were neatly stacked along with boxes of Sharpie markers. A big ice chest containing water, juice and soda; along with three box fans and a portable air conditioner had been set up all around the tables. Everything had been turned on, making the environment in the enclosure pleasant.

"Cozy, nice and cool--" Jack naturally choose the center table and the chair sitting down. 

"So just sign my pirate name or what?" To his left was Sam and Teal'c while Gillian and Daniel were to Jack's right.

Bill nodded leaning down with both hands flat on the table. "Limit the photos to one or two and that's all. Some people might have those little autograph books they sell in the gift shops. If nobody has anything we've got some photos of the ride--" He took a couple off of the pile, one of them was of _The Wicked Wench, _while the other was of the two skeletons in the bar. "The photos vary, just sign one of them or whatever they happen to have."

"Sure, no problem--" Jack picked up one of the boxes of Sharpie markers and passed them out. 

"All right, I'll bring you guys some menus and let you decide what you want to eat--" Bill straightened back up and glanced from one end of the table to the other. 

"If there's nothing else, we'll let the crowds in--" Seeing no objections he rubbed his hands together, a grin on his face. "Let the photo ops begin!"

"Nice."

"Nice? This is DISNEYLAND, Mac! It's more than nice, it's—" at a loss for words, Rose stared at her companion, who looked over the top of his sunglasses at her as they strolled through New Orleans Square. He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"—Nice with YOU. Cleaner than the real New Orleans, that's for sure."  He eyed her with amusement, noting the pale green tank top and low-cut black jeans that left her belly button showing. Rose looked scrumptious, and if the mouse ears she wore drew glances from passers by, they were indulgent smiles. This was Disneyland, and playful headgear was run of the mill here. She bounced, 

clutching his hand tightly.

"Pirates are this way—whoah! Now that's a line—" she fussed, seeing the queue snaking out from the stone bridge entrance. Mac shrugged and steered them into it with patience. Rose looked around, a little annoyed.

"It's a cool ride, but I can't believe there's a line THIS long—"

"—It's going to be live action today!" the woman ahead of them told Rose. Seeing her puzzled expression, the woman elaborated.

"They've pulled the animatronics and replaced them with cast members—real pirates! Here—" the woman held out a flyer that Rose took. Mac looked over her shoulder at the picture and grinned.

"Mad Jack Morgan? Doesn't he sell rum?"

"Mac this is Disneyland—the only booze in the place in is Club 33—"

"Yes, babe, I was making a JOKE—" Mac grumbled. Rose reached out and tweaked his nose.

"So it's going to be a new ride for me TOO—wow! Real pirates! Do you think we might get hijacked?"

Mac's attention was on the tall blonde figure posed dramatically on one side of the photo. He chuckled.

"We could get lucky I guess—"

***   ***   ***

Like most Disney lines although it was long, it moved smoothly, and in a while Rose and Mac were in the dark inner sanctum of the underground pier. The returning boats discharged tourists who were bubbling over enthusiastically. Rose was so excited Mac wondered if he'd have to hang on to her to keep her from 

falling out of the boat. When they finally got in, he pocketed his sunglasses and shot her a bemused stare.

"Little excited?" 

Rose looked over guiltily, gripping the handrail on the seat in front of her and nodded.

"I'm really making an idiot of myself, huh?"

Mac leaned closer and kissed her.

"Someone has to, and you do it soooo cutely!"

The boat glided in the still dark water of the Louisiana swamp setting. Mac nudged Rose as they looked at the old banjo player on the porch.

"Looks like your dad—"

"Mac! Hey, wait a minute—he DOES, sort of—" she admitted as they passed the cabin. Mac looked into the dark tunnel they were fast approaching and sighed, knowing what was coming. Sure enough, Rose's arms slid around him tightly.

"Maaaccc—" came her little claustrophobic whimper. He took the opportunity to slide a warm palm over her chest, comforting and copping a feel all in one. 

Rose squeaked.

"Hey!"

But the boat tipped down the short drop and through the water before she could protest any further. When they leveled out again, Rose snorted in Mac's ear.

"That was cheap, MacGyver—"

"But effective, Ms Clowderbock. Pirates may want booty—I have my sights on OTHER things."

She giggled. As they rounded the lavish set displays of the pirate's lair, even Mac had to admit it was impressive. It was as if Howard Pyle drawings had gone three dimensional, from the grog tables to the treasure chest to the sumptuous bedroom and all of it awed him.

"Nice job—if it wasn't for the song, I might actually think it's the real thing."

"Spoilsport!" Rose murmured loftily. The boat dutifully zigzagged along the course and took the second drop through the darkness. Mac tightened his grip on Rose, a bit disappointed when she didn't fuss.

"The thrill's gone alre---"

Not quite, given the kiss cutting him off, apparently. The couple in the seat behind them giggled, and Rose broke it off with a wet smacking sound.

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for MEEEEEE—" Rose sang, loudly. Mac sighed. 

They took the final length in the darkness and she whispered,

"We're getting into the part with the raid on the town—you know, all the pillaging and looting and—"

"—Ravishing the local maidens?" he teased. Rose gave his shoulder a nudge.

"Sorry, this IS Disney—they've toned down some of the pirate's OTHER drives."

"Shame—"

"Mac!"

"Tame, I said it seems tame—" he covered as they emerged into the grand cavern. Rose gasped. Mac did too, and so did the rest of the tour group in the boat. The Wicked Wench was firing on the fort, yes, but the figures pacing on the deck were clearly NOT robotic in the least.

"Avast ye lily-livered land rats! Make ready to pay tribute to Mad Jack Monahan or suffer the wrath of my cannons!" came the deep roar. The dashing figure yelling this stood precariously on the carved rail of the ship, waving a cutlass towards the shore. An answering call made everyone look at the shore.

"Never, you cur! We defy you AND Captain Sam! Do you worst, but know that the governor of Jamaica will hunt the seven seas for you!"

Rose practically quivered and even Mac had to admit this was pretty damned impressive. Whoever these guys were, they were giving it their all. He spotted the zip line and suddenly understood what was going to happen.

"Heads up, Brat—the Captain there is gonna go sailing RIGHT over us!" Mac whispered. Rose looked up just as the pirate took a hold of the zip line handhold and arched gracefully, sailing down silhouetted against the dark night sky. His boots passed within a foot of Mac's head, and Rose squeaked. He landed 

right in front of the well, a little unsteadily, but with panache, then spun and caught Rose's eye. He winked.

"Uhh---" Rose gulped. Mac had to hide his grin at her total rabbit in the headlights look.

"Comely wenchling—mayhap Mad Jack will be back for you later—"

Several people in the boat chuckled as Rose covered her face with her hands. The pirate captain spun in time to clash swords with the grinning woman who leaped down from the roof of the well, blade drawn.

"Close your mouth, Brat—it's hanging open—" Mac teased.

***   ***   ***

By the time they left the boat Rose was only babbling at forty words a minute instead of ninety. Mac nodded periodically, leading them out past the shops and charm of the New Orleans alleyways, grinning himself at her utter delight.

"--OhweveGOTtogoagaindon'tyouthinkMac?" she finally wound down, sucking in a breath. He looked at her, eyes twinkling.

"Sooooo, got a THING for pirates?" he asked, eying the costume shop they were approaching. She flushed bright red and looked down. Mac lifted her chin, smirking.

"Okay, yeah---maybe," she admitting in a tiny voice. Mac snorted, not unkindly.

"I can see why—dashing, brave, a little on the wild side—it's got appeal, even for me. Looked like that lady pirate could hold her own pretty well."

"There was a lady pirate? Where?"

***   ***   ***

As luck would have it, the autograph line was just forming as Mac and Rose passed by. Mac gripped her shoulders, gently steering her ahead of him into it as she tried to protest.

"What? Is this one for the Haunted Mansion? Mac—"

"Shhhh. Pirate autographs, Brat. Don't you want to see Captain Monahan up close and personal again?"

Silly question. Rose began hopping up and down, nearly dropping her bags of souvenirs. Mac took them from her and cast a glance ahead of them—maybe fifteen people. Behind them—already about thirty, maybe more. The line snaked in and out under the trees with enough shade to be pleasant.

"Mac, we don't have a camera!" Rose pointed out. "We talked about getting one of the throwaways but we didn't do it!"

"No problem—hold our spot in line and I'll go grab one now, okay?"

"'kay—hurry."

When he returned, Rose was a mere three people from the table. Mac could see that not only was Captain Mad Jack there, but also Sam Lafitte and a few of the other pirates from the same show. Rose was starting to go pink as they approached the tables.

"Hi!" she managed at the pirate in glasses, who beamed up at her.

"Hi. Like the ears—" he commented with a grin. Rose dimpled. She tapped one of the photos on the table and he pulled it over then glanced at her.

"And who should this be made out to?"

"Rose—" she shyly admitted.

The pirate signed it to her, and handed it over, grinning. Rose looked over at the next table and trembled. Only Mac's patient prod to her back kept her going.

"Oooohhhhh---" Jack rumbled, his face lighting up as he took in the curvaceous Mouskateer heading towards him, "—The wenchling returns! A lucky day for Mad Jack! What's your name, darling?"

"Uhhhhhhh . . . ." Rose blinked her big blue eyes, utterly lost for a second. Behind her Mac snorted. Mad Jack exchanged glances with him, their man to man amusement evident.

"Rose—your name is Rose, honey, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Rose, that's it. And you're Mad Jack," she smiled dreamily. "The pirate Captain."

"Yes, " Jack admitted with a dimpled smile, " I know."

He reached over and took Rose's hand, giving it a squeeze. She blushed bright red, and Mac noted with annoyance that it was now VERY obvious she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Come sit on my knee, darling, while I sign this for you—" he urged, arching an eyebrow. Rose timidly moved closer, and Jack patted his thigh invitingly. Mac rolled his eyes at this blatant gesture, but good-naturedly backed up and looked through the viewfinder.

"Oooh!" Rose gasped as Mad Jack slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close, indulging in a moment of flirtatious teasing.

"What a fine addition you'd make to my crew Miss Mouse— he sighed. "Sure I can't sign you up?"

"Yeah, I mean no—I sunburn easily," she blurted a little breathlessly. Jack roared, and kissed her cheek soundly right at the moment Mac snapped the photo; Rose laughed. She managed to slide off his knee and thank him, then wobble her way to the next table where a grinning lady pirate shot her a knowing look.

"Seduced by the scourge of the seven seas—holy Hanna, Mad Jack strikes again," she teased. Rose managed to laugh at that, and leaned over the table, nodding.

"But you keep him on his toes I bet—"

"That's my job—" Sam replied. Under her breath she added to Teal'c. "Here AND at the Gate—" 

Mac managed a dimpled smile as his turn came to stand in front of the table. Sam let her gaze travel up the length of him, enjoying the trip and adoring his blush.

"Hi—listen, you make a great pirate—" Mac blurted. Sam cocked her head.

"Thanks! It's nice to know folks like the show. And who should I make this out to?"

"MacGyver. Mac, actually. MacGyver can be hard to spell," he murmured. Rose shot him an amused glance and looked at Sam.

"He's babbling—you really DID impress him!"

Sam laughed, especially when Mac winced a little and shot his wife a look that promised retribution later. Taking a conspiratorial tone, Sam stage-whispered to Rose.

"Listen, when you go through the ride again, hang on tight to him—I'm behaving myself, but there are some wenches in the next show who'd nab this sweetheart in a minute."

"Really?" Rose mused.

"Really?" Mac perked up.

Sam nodded solemnly and handed over the glossy photo with a grin.

"Remember pirating is an equal lusting opportunity."

Rose and Mac looked at each other for a moment. At the same time they both said,

"Costume shop."

***   ***   ***

"I _swear_ if I hear the word 'cheese' one more time I'm going to become lactose intolerant!" Jack complained as shook out his right hand and flexed his wrist.

"Can I sue Disney for Corporal Tunnel Syndrome and vision trauma?"

Now with the tent gone, the five pirates were let loose into the park. The crowd had thinned down some and for the first time in hours the team had no autographs to sign or photos to take. They glanced around New Orleans Square, sighing to themselves.

"So—we just walk around sir?" Sam asked as she took off her hat and fanned herself with it. The coat she wore, a little on the heavy side, made her feel a tad stuffy.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be promoting the live action ride--" Jack took off his coat and tied it around his waist pushing up the sleeves on his puffy white shirt. He noticed the shops a short distance from where they stood in particular the souvenir cart lined with stuffed Mickey Mouse dolls. 

"I don't get it; we're just supposed to walk around?" Daniel pulled his clip-on sunglasses out of his pocket and clipped them to the frame of his wire rim glasses.  

"Well that _is_ what Bill said to do--" Gillian crossed her arms over her chest.

Jack watched the young kid in a dark blue polo shirt running the booth and an idea came to him, a terribly wicked idea that made the corners of his mouth draw up.

"Ohhhh he wants the ride promoted huh?"

The other member of the team all looked at him seeing his grinch-like grin. Teal'c raised an eyebrow his head turning slightly to the side.

"What is your thinking on this O'Neill? Your face reflects much and I do not believe your intentions are good."

Sam nodded her head in agreement, her eyebrow raising. "Um he's right sir you do look rather--"

"Like trouble--" Daniel finished, licking his lips.

"Yeah you betcha, and _trouble_ is exactly what a gang of marauding pirates cause--" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his black cell phone flipping it open. He dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Bill—Jack. Listen I have an idea that would _really_ promote the ride but in order to pull it off I need a few favors from you. Can you meet us here in the square and bring with you five _big_ burlap bags, those dirty brown ones you might see pirates carrying. Okay we'll be here--" Jack closed the phone seeing the inquisitive face of his fellow pirates.

"Burlap bags Jack? Why would we need those?"

"I don't know Daniel; _you're_ the culture expert so why don't you tell me?" He blinked at Daniel, seeing him crease his brow.

"Well historically pirates were thieves and--" His words came to a sudden stop. "Thieves? You mean we're going too--" 

"We _are_ pirates after all and what better way to promote the ride?"

Daniel rocked back on his heels a bit. "Jack as much as I'm glad to see you're enjoying your role as pirate king, don't you think looting and pillaging Disneyland _might_ be going to the extreme?"

Sam. Teal'c and Gillian all glanced at him waiting for his answer.

"Looting and pillaging Disneyland?" Bill pulled up behind them in a golf cart shutting off the engine. He stared at all of them as he got out of it.

Jack spotted the bags in the back of the shuttle and pulled them out handing one to each of his team.

"Yeah that's what Daniel said and that's the idea I've got for promoting the ride. What I need from _you_ Bill is to let security know what we're doing so they don't tackle us."

Bill looked at the line up of pirates complete with their looting sacks and smiled stroking his chin. 

"You know this _might_ be a good idea as long as you guys don't go too far--" He quickly climbed back behind the wheel of the golf cart. "I'll go get your weapons and have a security meeting, be back in 15."

Before another word could be spoken, Bill zoomed away.

The pirates were given back their weapons and a map of Disneyland deciding from that which targets they would be hitting. Bill had given his assurances that the security station had been well informed of the plans and would not interfere. No one else was to know what they were doing except the higher ups at corporate office. Their activities were approved as long as things didn't go too far and the stolen items were returned when the looting and pillaging was complete. 

Jack gazed over each pirate carefully checking to make sure they were presentable. He had his pistol in his hand as walked in front of his lined up team.

"We be pirates mates, we do dastardly deeds and leave nothing but chaos and destruction behind taking what we want. This place be no different, if any of ye not be wanting to do this, I'll be forced to shoot ye."

He stopped and stepped back pointing his gun. 

"Speak now or forever be holding yer tongue."

No one said one word, they all just as anxious as he was to get looting.

"All right then mates, let the pillaging begin!"  He pulled the gun back and handed it to Gillian. Untying the coat from around his waist he slipped it back on. In a swift move, he reached out and snagged Gillian pulling her against his chest.

"If we be having time lassie, I'd be liking to get to know ye better--" Jack pressed his mouth to hers in a brutal kiss, dipping her as he did so. Gillian wrapped her arms around the pirate king's neck returning it with equal enthusiasm. Finally it ended and she was set properly back on her feet.

"I be needing that--" Sighing in satisfaction, Jack took his pistol back from her and cocked it.

"Mates—let's go!"

Everyone drew their sword except for Gillian. She had been given a small Derringer pistol and quickly pulled it out of her cleavage cocking it. The first victim on their list was spotted and the gang of pirates dodged their way through the crowd and quickly surrounded the souvenir cart. The kid working it saw them his blue eyes wide.

"Uhh—is there something I can do for you guys?" He asked, noting their costumes and weapons.

"Aye, as a matter of fact there is--" Jack approached the dark haired teenager seeing his frightened expression. He rested the pistol over his shoulder shifting his weight as he glanced at the teen's name tag.

"You best be letting my mates and I plunder you for your souvenirs, Derek."

"Souvenirs?" He glanced down at his name tag before meeting the eyes of the pirate king. "You-You want my souvenirs?" 

Jack raised his chin sporting a mischievous grin. "Take what ye want mates, Mr. Derek isn't going to give ye any trouble."

Sam grinned widely as she held open her sack and began stuffing Mickey Mouse stuffed dolls into it. Daniel, a little more on the practical side, grabbed water bottles with flexible straws, bright red Frisbees and baseball caps. 

All the grabbing and cramming got the attention of passers-by who simply stared at the pirates with disbelief. A few questioning murmurs as to whether or not security should be called drifted through the crowd. Jack saw he and his band were getting attention and he quickly turned around.

"Avast all ye land lubbers! What ye be staring at? Did ye never see a band of pirates rob before?"

Derek had an absolute deer in the headlight look; his hands shook as he fumbled with the cash register.

"Here, here's all the money!"

Daniel saw this and as quietly and nonchalantly as he could closed the register. "We not be wanting that mate--" 

He went around to where a huge display of Disneyland lollipops and plucked them one by one like flowers placing them in his bag.

"Mr. Teal'c! Be coming over here please--" Jack called out to Teal'c; a stern stoic expression dropping over his face as he stood with his captain.

"Aye sir!" 

"Be holding this for me please--" His pistol going to the tall Jaffa, Jack began walking around staring at the stunned tourists. Most of them in shorts and t-shirts their arms loaded with souvenirs and cameras.

"I be asking for cooperation!" 

There were a few children among the gathered, most of them looking at Jack with a combination of fascination and amusement. One child in particular stopped Jack dead in his boots; a blond little girl dressed all in pink. She had wide blue eyes and name stitched onto the back of her Mickey Mouse ears was Polly. He went over to her and crouched down; a quick glance at the equally blond parents told him that they both knew that the robbery of the souvenir cart was staged. The couple began taking pictures of their child and the pirate king.

"What be your name little lassie?"

"Polly--" Came the answer, her voice low; she glanced at her father who gave her a reassuring nod that it was all right.

"Polly—that be a fine, proper name. I be Mad Jack the pirate king, and do you know why I'm here Polly?"

The little girl shook her head reaching out to touch his silver hair.

That made Jack grin but he quickly got rid of it, clearing his throat. "I be here because every pirate needs a Polly. Normally that be a parrot but I don't be having the time to find one. I have to be snagging the first Polly I can find--" He glanced up at the parents again. "Would ye be willing to be my Polly? That be if yer parents don't mind—they know they can be coming along--" Jack stared at Polly's parents both of them grinning as they nodded.

"Polly? Do you want to do what Mr. Mad Jack says?"

Her gaze shifted from her parents to Jack, she studied him a moment longer her fingers playing with his hair and the leather scabbard across his chest.

"Yes, I'll be your parrot--" She said quietly, the next thing she touched was the silver buttons on his coat.

"Aye that be a good thing!" Jack straightened up and held his hand out to the little girl.

Shaking her head, Polly pointed to his shoulder. "Parrots sit on pirates shoulders."

Jack was taken aback for a moment, blinking at the little girl. He once again gazed at her parents who gave silent permission.

"All right then lassie, if that be the way you want it--"Carefully lifting Polly beneath her arms, Jack set her on his right shoulder keeping a hold of one of her hands. With her parents following, Jack made it back to the cart seeing that Daniel and Sam had taken a good chunk of the souvenirs. They saw his newest acquisition and couldn't help but grin.

"Let me be guessing Mad Jack, might that young lassie be a Polly?" Daniel asked as he reached into his burlap sack.

"Aye Demented Daniel that be it exactly--" He glanced at the cart, it had been emptied to his satisfaction and he gave an approving nod. "Job well done mates."

"There be no crackers Polly but me thinks I be having the next best thing--" Daniel pulled something out of his bag holding it out to her. "Polly wanna lolly?"

She took it from Daniel a grin on her face. "Thank you." The colorful lollipop was almost as big as the child's head but she held it firmly by the stick proudly as if she herself had plundered it from the cart.

"Now where we going Mad Jack?" Gillian stepped forward, her booty bag contained sunglasses and Donald Duck dolls and she slung it over her shoulder.

"We be going to get us some proper pirate attire now--" He took his pistol back from Teal'c tucking it into his holster. Most of the crowd still watched the gang and he turned to Derek.

"Thank ye for yer bounty Derek, if anyone be asking what happened tell them that Mad Jack Monahan and his gang did plunder ye I bid ye good day--."

Jack gave a two finger salute, touching them to his temple before turning away.

"Come mates there be other treasure to acquire--" He led the members of his gang away along with Polly and her parents heading for another part of Disneyland.

"I hope everything's all right--" Elizabeth MacKenzie sighed as she clutched her leather purse a little more tightly against her glancing down at it. The cell phone was just inside the outer pocket and she waited patiently for it to ring. 

"I'm sure everything's fine Elly, Gill said they had a favor to do and would call when they were finished--" Joshua took her hand in his giving her a warm smile. They had been married for 32 years and still she took his breath away. Despite the years that they had been together she was just as beautiful as the day they met. Her shoulder length blonde hair was starting to gray, he could see it intermingling with the naturally curly waves. Her figure had hardly changed at all in the passing years; her curves were still there from her slim waist to her shapely hips. Elizabeth gazed at him with those eyes dark like chocolate, the proud blood of her Indian heritage shining through. Gillian had her mother's eyes and deep down Joshua knew that if they melted Jack O'Neill's soul the way they did his that their match was a good one.

"What are you looking at Joshua?" She asked her full lips pulling back into a smile.

"Nothing, just you--" He tugged on her wrist pulling her close running a finger along her jaw line. 

Elly stared into his face; his blue eyes were the color of the sky going with the gold of his hair. She studied the lines around his eyes and mouth; the only tell signs of his age. Despite them he was still just as handsome as ever with that strong jaw and graying hair.

"I can't believe we're going to meet Jack today--" Her hands went around her husband her fingers sliding down his strong shoulders and back. He still kept himself in excellent shape; a fine example for his patients to follow.

"I know I thought Gillian would never find anyone after what happened with those other two--" Joshua sighed shaking his head. "I just want her to be happy Elly."

Elizabeth hugged her husband leaning her head on his shoulder. "She is happy, Jack makes her happy."

"Than that's all that I care about--" He kissed her hair and stroked his hand down it.

"Do you think I look all right?" Elizabeth stepped back, spreading her arms. She wore a periwinkle blue button down shirt tucked into a pair of white jeans and low heeled sandals.

"I think you look beautiful--" Joshua looked down at himself, he wore a white dress shirt with long sleeves that he hiked up and blue jeans and a pair of hiking boots on his feet.  "What about me?"

"We make a very well dressed pair Joshua MacKenzie, perfect attire to meet our future son-in-law."

That made him chuckle as he once more took his wife's hand. "But in the meantime—what do you say we pick up some of that chocolate walnut fudge you like so much?"

They had just passed the statue of Walt Disney and headed into Main Street, USA. 

"Sure, that'd be great!" Elizabeth spotted the red brick building and the bright yellow with white striped awning of the Candy Palace and smiled. "I love watching them make it."

"Yeah that always is your favorite--" Joshua pulled back the door letting his wife go inside, the sweet aroma of baking chocolate greeted them both.

"Oh that smells delicious!"

The inside of the shop was an immaculate white with small quaint tables and chairs covering the white and black checkered floor. The walls of the shop were lined from floor to ceiling with every kind of candy imaginable; their wrappers shiny and bright. A counter was at the top of the room beside a huge glass display case and there were several men in white and red striped shirts with white paper hats; some of them making candy.

"Welcome to the Candy Palace, how may I help you?" One of them spoke as he came away from his task of dipping strawberries in melted chocolate; another man took his place as he approached the couple.

Bending at the waist, Elizabeth peered through the glass at all the sweet chocolate treats her eyes sparking with the awe and wonderment of a child's. "So many to choose from!"

A commotion from outside the candy store got both Joshua and Elizabeth's attention; they turned towards the door just in time to see it burst open and in came the group of pirates.

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth gasped as both her and Joshua watched them spread out and begin their pillaging. 

"Hello Mr. Candy man!" Jack stated as he took Polly off of his shoulder and handed her to Teal'c. "This shop be smelling wonderful! Don't mind us but we be wanting all of your fudge!" He went all the way up to the counter looking at the stunned couple.

"If ye don't be minding if I go before ye?"

"Oh go right ahead--" Joshua put his arm around his wife protectively moving her close to him.

"I thank ye sir--" Jack stated as he turned and stared at the candy through the glass. He nodded in approval of everything and raised his eyes to the man behind the counter.

"I said we be requiring all yer fudge--" The man saw the weapons on the pirates and nodded in reply as he started opening the display case and began pulling out the huge hunks of fudge.

Jack saw the blond haired woman and gave her his best pirate grin.

"And just what might your name be ya brazen wench?" He gave her the once over approvingly. "I be noticing there be some might fine wenches in this place, ye among them of course. How would you like to join my crew? You can work for yer captain; under him would be a fine place for you to be." 

Daniel and Sam were plucking candies from the shelves their sacks already growing fat. Gillian wasn't among them; she had stopped at the shop next door to use the restroom.  She finally came through the door burlap sack in hand, she saw the two people standing beside Jack and her heart froze in her chest. It couldn't be—Disneyland was a huge place! There's no way it could be—But it was and Gillian knew it, she groaned mentally as she recognized her parents. 

"Mom? Dad?"

Both of them turned towards the door seeing their daughter and their eyes widened at the tight corseted dress she wore. "Gillian?"

Jack heard the exclamation and turned around to look at his fiancée. "What did you say?" His pirate accent had totally disappeared. 

Gillian walked over to them on trembling legs so completely blown away that they were there she thought she was going to faint.

"Gill what's going on?" Joshua asked as she took the arm of the pirate right beside them. 

"Umm—its kind of hard to explain Dad."

"Dad?" Jack swallowed hard as he slowly turned his head to look at his future in-laws. The things he had been saying to Gillian's mother came crashing down on his head and he closed his eyes briefly praying hard that the floor would just open up and swallow him down.

"Oh crap--" He breathed seeing their stunned expressions. 

This wasn't the meeting he had envisioned.

"You mean this is Jack?" Elizabeth asked, studying his face noting the elaborate costume he wore and the pistol and sword that hung at his side; a silver dagger tucked into his waistband.

"Yeah but--"Gillian glanced over her shoulder, naturally their presence and their robbing of the candy store had gotten the attention of the tourists and a crowd was beginning to form.

"We don't have time to explain now--" Jack reached into his vest pocket and took out the special badge Bill had given him. "Take this to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, ask the security guys to let you talk to Bill Donovan, tell him that Jack sent you and he'll take you to where we're going to be when this is over."

Joshua took the badge still eyeing Jack suspiciously. "All right, when will you both be there?"

The couple looked at one another and shrugged.

"This is our last robbery Dad, I say in about an hour--"

"I screwed it up Gill; I screwed it up _big _time_--" _

Jack, Gillian and the rest of the team were being driven back towards the costume warehouse. They had returned their ill gotten booty, save of course for a few things that they were allowed to keep.

Sam cuddled a pair of Mickey and Minnie plush toys on her lap grinning like a child; she and Daniel sat directly behind the couple and leaned forward to speak to them.

"Sir if I may—You had no idea who they were I'm sure they won't hold it against you."

Gillian nodded in agreement reaching between them to take Jack's hand. "Sam's right Jack, believe me once we explain everything they'll understand."

Daniel had been allowed to keep a pair of t-shirts and a baseball cap, he set them beside him and he reached out to place a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Besides Jack, you really didn't do anything that terrible."

"That terrible? I propositioned my future mother-in-law!" Jack said over his shoulder scowling at Daniel. "I don't think her husband, my future father-in-law, took it really well!"

"O'Neill--" 

Everyone turned around to see Teal'c; he had on a pair of mouse ears with his name stitched in the back of them. Ordinarily a large man wearing ears might have been laughed at however no one dared crack a smile at the sight of the muscled Jaffa. Beside him on the bench seat sat a large plush doll of Shere Khan, the tiger from _The Jungle Book_. He had also been allowed to keep a five pound Disneyland tin of chocolate almond fudge.

"On Chulak what you did O'Neill would be considered high praise. Love of the daughter means that you must show equal respect to her mother. Quite often it is the custom for the daughter's intended to challenge the father for the hand of the mother as well."

"It is? And do they do battle?" Daniel listened to Teal'c story, fascinated as always about Jaffa culture.

"Yes Daniel Jackson, if the son is victorious then he may take both mother and daughter as his wives."

"And if he loses?" Jack piped up.

"If the son loses the challenge then no harm comes to him. He is simply showing his strength and ability to care for his bride-to-be. No matter if he wins or loses, he is accepted into the family for showing courage and bravery."

"So—just the challenge alone is a sign of respect?" 

Teal'c cast a somber gaze at his friend and nodded. "Indeed it is Daniel Jackson, I myself challenged Drey'auc's father for the hand of his wife Li'an. We battled for three days straight and in the end Mon'auc beat me."

"He _beat_ you?" Folding his arms over the back of the seat, Jack leaned on them and raised a skeptical eyebrow at his friend.

A smirk formed on Teal'c's lips as he raised his head slightly in amusement.

"You let him win, didn't you?" Sam turned in her seat, drawing one leg up onto it.

"That is correct Major Carter. I was not interested in taking Li'an as my bride I only wished for Drey'auc but to earn the respect and approval of her father I had to make the challenge."

Jack sighed resting his forehead on his crossed arms. "Well that's all well and good for you Teal'c but on this--"

Gillian cleared her throat gently reminding her fiancé that they were in mixed company, the driver was undoubtedly listening to their conversation.

"In this country Teal'c what I did isn't looked upon so favorably--" His voice a tad muffled, he finally raised his head. "Joshua isn't going to look at it as a sign of respect; he's going to look at it as me hitting on his wife."

"Here we are folks--" The driver suddenly broke in as he pulled up next to the large warehouse beside another golf cart shuttle.

"Thank _God_! I could really use a shower!" Jack turned back around in his seat and picked up his bag of Disneyland stuff he had been allowed to keep.

"Yeah me too--" Gillian also retrieved her brightly colored bag at her feet and followed Jack inside. 

"So that's why they were doing that Mr. MacKenzie and believe me their antics paid off extremely well. The live show for the Pirate ride is a big hit and its only the first day of it--"

Bill sat behind a metal desk facing Joshua and Elizabeth. He had spent the past hour explaining to them exactly why their daughter and her fiancée were dressed as pirates looting and pillaging Disneyland. Hearing the main door to the warehouse slide open he rose to his feet.

"That should be them now, excuse me--" He left the MacKenzie's in the office and closed the door behind them. He saw his gang of pirates being split up, Beverly of course taking Jack and helping him get out of his costume.

"Great job you guys everyone is thrilled with the ride and thanks to your staged robberies it's more popular then ever!"

"Thanks Bill it was a lot of fun, mostly."

Gillian was getting her dress unbuttoned and pulled over her head leaving her in her pink corset and white petticoats. She sighed, relieved to be rid of the thick heavy dress.

"Bill are my parents here?"

"Yeah they're in an office; I was just explaining things to them."

"Come on Gill lets get you out of all that stuff--" Steve had her dress slung over his arm and pointed towards one of the empty offices.

"You too Jack we have to get that wig off of you--" Beverly took his arm and led him to an office closing the door behind them.

"Don't worry about your folks Gill; I think I explained everything to them--" He saw the worried look on her face and reached out to touch her arm.

"Thanks Bill--" She gave him a small smile and went to get changed.

"Oh man that's a lot better--" Jack sighed as he turned off the water and shook out his hair smoothing it back with one hand. He opened the glass door and stepped out of the shower, the bathroom so small he barely had enough room to dry off.

_"Jack I've got your clothes, all washed and dried for you, I'm leaving them on the desk."_

"Thanks Beverly!" He answered back to the voice drifting through the door.

_"I'm going to get your costume cleaned now, see you at six a.m. tomorrow."_

"Night Beverly."

_"Night Jack--" _The sound of the office door closing made Jack open the bathroom one and peek out. The coast being clear he stepped out of the tiny bathroom a white towel wrapped around his waist. There on the metal desk was his clean laundered clothes wrapped in plastic, his hiking boots and what looked like a small black shaving kit of personal items that Bill must have gotten from their hotel suite.

"Sweet--" He muttered to himself as he ripped open the plastic and started to get changed. His statements to Gillian's mother came back to him as he slipped on his black boxers and then his jeans. A tall apology was definitely the order of the day he only hoped his in-laws didn't hold his behavior against him.

A knock on the door broke his concentration; he quickly buttoned and zipped up his jeans. 

"Who is it?" He asked sternly, his gray hair sticking up as he leaned his bare chest close to the crack in the door, dropped his head and listened

_"It's me Jack, can I borrow the shower?"_  The voice of Daniel came through the door and Jack unlocked it.

"Sure Daniel--" He stepped away from the open door seeing Daniel with his clothes slung over his arm; a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry but the shower they gave me won't work and Sam is in the only other free one."

"It's not like we _haven't_ showered in the same room before Daniel--" Jack went back over to the desk and picked up his shirt.

"True--" He slung his clothes over the back of the chair. "So—you're going to have dinner with Gillian's parents?" Pulling the bandana off his head, Daniel folded it up neatly and placed it on the seat.

"Yeah--" Jack slipped on his shirt his back partially turned to his friend.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, the air in the room felt thick and tense and it wasn't just the steam from Jack's shower either.

"Jack?"

"What?" He finally raised his head to look at Daniel. His blue eyes held a knowing gaze that would have normally made Jack want to get dressed quick and leave the room but he found himself not rushing.

"I know what its like to have to face a father--" Daniel started quietly not sure if this was a topic Jack wanted to discuss. He waited for the typical annoyed gaze to come to Jack's face or for his eyes to turn sharp and narrow. Seeing neither of these things he continued.

"Kasuf and I get along great now but it wasn't so easy in the beginning--" He pulled the wig off his hair and set it down running his fingers through his damp hair mussing it.

"Typical father son-in-law stuff?" Jack sat on the edge of the desk his long legs dangling over the side.

"More than that--" Daniel crossed his arms over his chest licking his lips. "The fact I was from another planet seemed to be a big factor when it came to certain things and my refusal to shed my Earthling ways annoyed Kasuf. He thought I should just forget all about Earth and adopt Abydonian ways."

"Ah—So what happened?" 

"I didn't of course and Sha're ended up getting in the middle of a big disagreement we had--" Daniel turned and leaned his lower back against the edge of the desk beside Jack.

"He couldn't accept the fact you were from Earth and it was part of who you were?" Jack gazed at Daniel seeing him nod his head.

"Exactly--"

"So what made him accept you, Earth and all?"

Daniel smiled his blue eyes twinkling as the memory began to replay in his mind. 

"Sha're. She stood up to her father and told him that I was the man _he_ had chosen for her and that she loved me and made her happy and asking me to forget about Earth would be asking me to be someone else."

Jack could see the feisty brunette yammering away in her native tongue, her dark eyes flashing like lightning. "And it worked huh?"

"Oh yes worked like a charm. Kasuf had never heard his daughter speak that way to him; it showed him for the first time the woman Sha're had become."

Sighing, Jack dropped his head. "I'm not so sure that would work with Joshua Daniel. He's well aware of the woman his daughter has become."

Watching him a moment Daniel read his body language as if it was one of his books. "This isn't about Joshua giving _you the third degree. You're afraid--"_

"I am not!" Jack's head snapped up, now Daniel saw the anger boiling his dark eyes like coffee.

"You're not?" Daniel held his ground, watching as Jack's lips tightened until they practically disappeared into his face. He had known Jack long enough to know when he had hit the nail on the head; Jack always expressed his fear the way some men did—as anger.

"Tell me I'm wrong Jack, tell me that you're not scared to death Joshua is going to say something to Gillian and she might leave you as a result of it?"

"Damn it Daniel I _hate_ it when you do that!" He covered his face with both hands and exhaled through them. "I can't lose her, I couldn't take that."

"Jack--" Daniel placed a hand on his friend's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "I don't think that's going to happen. Gillian is capable of making up her own mind. I'm sure her dad might have a few questions for you but that's all."

"And that's _another_ thing Daniel--" Jack's hands slid from his stern face. "Why the hell do I have to explain myself to _anyone_? I'm too damn old to play 20 questions with Gillian's father."

"I can sum it up in three words for you Jack--" Daniel's eyes met Jack's as he waited for the answer.

"Well? I'm not getting any younger."

Daniel licked his lips a moment. "You love Gillian."

Those were the magic words, they made Jack groan and drop his head.

"Look Jack, things sort of got off to a shaky start so why not smooth things over?" 

"Yeah? How?"

Daniel stepped back and reached into his back pocket taking out his wallet. He plucked a card out and   
waved it under Jack's nose forcing him to raise his head.

"Smooth things over with her mom and her dad will follow suit--"

Plucking the card from Daniel's fingers Jack studied it raising an eyebrow. "1 800 Flowers?"

"Nothing says _I'm sorry_ like roses Jack--" Daniel widened his eyes a moment at Jack seeing the realization drop onto his face and with it a smirk.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to be wearing jeans!" Gillian came out of the bathroom, showered and back in her jeans and blue button down shirt. 

"Have a finer appreciation for modern clothes now?" Steve chuckled as he gathered up the parts to her costume and stuffed them into a laundry bag.

"Yeah I really do, that satin dress is beautiful but between that and the corset and the petticoats—I don't know how women back then did it!" She picked up her hairbrush and began combing out her wet hair.

"A lot of them didn't most of the time women in those corsets would wear them too tight and end up passing out from lack of air."

"Well luckily for me you _didn't_ squeeze the daylights out of me."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Gillian, have a good night."

"Thanks Steve you too--" Finishing with her hair, Gillian gathered up all everything and put it back in her purse. She knew her parents were out there waiting for her and she took a deep breath, opened the door and walked out of the office. Sure enough there they were admiring the racks of different costumes.

"Mom, Dad--"

"Gillian--" Elizabeth's face brightened as she went over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. 

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too Mom--" She squeezed her eyes shut feeling a little overwhelmed.

Joshua was waiting for his turn next, Elizabeth finally let go wiping her eyes. "Sorry you know me I can cry at the drop of a hat--"

Gillian took her mom's hands and squeezed them. "No Mom don't worry about it we haven't seen each other in a long time--" Turning towards her father, he stretched out his arms.

"Hey don't I get a hug?"

"Of course you do Dad--" She stepped into her father's embrace; Joshua hugged his daughter tightly.

"God its good to see you Gill."

"You too Dad--" They let go and she looked at both her parents. "About what happened earlier--"

"There's no need to explain Bill told us what you guys were doing."

"I know he did Dad but Jack didn't know who you both were--"

Elizabeth smiled reaching out to touch her daughter's arm. "It was just such a surprise to us both to see you guys taking all that candy."

The sound of someone clearing their throat got the three people's attention, they all turned to see Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam all standing on the sidelines.

Gillian grinned and waved for them all to come over. "Mom, Dad—_this_ is Colonel Jack O'Neill minus the costume--" She took his arm grinning proudly.

"Much better Jack, you look much better without all that hair--" Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm so happy to meet you finally."

Jack slid his arms around the older woman in a hug. "You too Elly."

"That voice! And now I finally have the face to put it too--" She pulled back from the hug and turned to look at her husband.

Jack held out his hand. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

Swallowing hard Gillian watched her father's expression. He looked at Jack with a definite paternal gaze, his blue eyes taking in the face of his future son-in-law carefully. Finally, Joshua accepted the outstretched hand, shaking it firmly. 

"You too Jack--" 

Relieved, Gillian then turned to the other three people present.

"Mom, Dad I'd like you to meet some good friends of ours. This is Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c--" She gave the rest of SG-1 a grin. "Guys these are my parents, Elizabeth and Dr. Joshua MacKenzie--"

Sam held out her hand to both of them. "It's an honor to meet you both."

"Likewise Major, do you work with Gillian at the base hospital?" Elizabeth asked looking at her daughter.

"No Mrs. MacKenzie I work with Colonel O'Neill."

"Oh so you work with him at the Air Force Academy?"

Gillian winced; she had forgotten to tell their cover stories to Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Yes she does, and so do Daniel and Teal'c--" Jack quickly covered, answering Joshua's question.

"You're an MD Mr. MacKenzie?" Daniel pushed his glasses up and held out his hand, which Joshua shook.

"Yes, I'm a cardiologist."

Elizabeth looked at Teal'c, her eyes going up to the black baseball cap he wore on his head.  "It's good to meet you Teal'c--"

Teal'c extended a hand and grasped her wrist gently. "It is an honor for me as well. You have a fine daughter."

"Thank you Teal'c, you work with the Colonel at the academy?"

"Indeed, there is much to the training of young minds to be warriors. O'Neill requires much assistance in that--"

Jack heard what Teal'c said and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes—well—he's right."

"Will all of you be joining us for dinner?"

Sam and Daniel politely shook their heads. "Oh no thank you Mrs. MacKenzie, we've been up since four a.m. and the three of us are just going to go back to the suite and order room service and take it easy for the rest of the evening."

"We appreciate the invitation though--" Daniel gave Gillian's mother his best charming grin, which she returned.

"All right, we understand perhaps another night we can all have dinner together."

"That'd be great, thank you for inviting us though and it was a pleasure to meet the both of you--" Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all exchanged hand shakes again with the MacKenzie's before she turned her attention to Jack and Gillian. 

"Bill is going to take us back to the hotel sir."

"Just don't lock us out of the suite Carter--" Jack teased, seeing her face blush.

"No sir we won't, good night--" The three walked away heading for the warehouse door.


	3. The Pirates of the SGC Chapter Three

The Indian Cliffs Steakhouse was located between Anaheim and Los Angeles, a square adobe building with red Spanish tile trim, it boasted the best steaks in all of Southern California. Joshua parked their metallic blue Mercedes-Benz close to the door and shut off the engine.

"Well here we are—I hope you brought your appetite, this place has steaks the size of manhole covers--"

Jack looked over the tan building and nodded. "After the day we've had I probably could eat a steak that big."

Everyone got out of the car and headed up the brick walkway to the huge wooden door. Joshua pulled it back allowing his wife and daughter to go in ahead of him.

"I've always wanted to try this place--" Gillian stepped in and looked around; the tables were Paul Bunyan size looking as if they were hacked out of trees. A chandelier made of antlers with candles burning in them hung above their heads and there were lit lanterns on each table.

A young blond man in a crisp white shirt and black pants approached them grinning. "Good Evening, welcome to the Indian Cliffs, dinner for four?" 

"Yes, your best table please--" Joshua tucked his keys into his front pocket and touched his back, making sure he had his wallet.

"Right this way--" The waiter led them through the restaurant and up a few steps to what looked like an observation deck. There, one table sat in the center of all the glass windows and he laid the menus by each chair.

"Can I get you anything from the bar?" 

Joshua pulled out his wife's chair; Elly sat down and looked up at the young man. "Not for me thank you."

Gillian sat down in her chair and glanced at Jack. "I don't want anything."

"I'll have a beer please--" Joshua spoke up turning to look at his future son-in-law. "What about you Jack?"

"The same please. Would you all excuse me for a moment?" Jack asked the waiter where the restroom was and left taking his cell phone and the card Daniel had given him out of his pocket.

"All right, two Budweiser's and I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."

Jack returned to the table and sat down; the waiter returned with the drinks and everyone's order was taken.

"Okay, you all can go ahead and help yourself with the salad bar and I'll go turn these orders in--" Smiling politely he took gathered up everyone's menu and left the table.

"Elly, why don't you and Gillian go ahead?" 

Gillian's gaze went from her father to Jack. "You're not coming?"

"Oh Jack and I will be along in a moment."

Elly reached out and touched her daughter's arm. "Come on, let's go get some salad."

The tone a knowing one, it made Gillian inwardly shiver a little.

"Okay Mom--" Rising from her chair, Gillian bent down and gave Jack a peck on the cheek and squeezed his hand. She suspected her father wanted to talk to her fiancé and wanted to give him a small reminder that despite what he was about to say to Jack he meant a lot to her.

"Go on, it'll be okay--" Jack whispered in her ear as he gazed up at her, his dark eyes sparkling a moment.

Nodding, Gillian and her mother left the two men alone.

Joshua watched the two women leave before glancing across the table at his future son-in-law. He picked up his glass and had a sip of his beer.

"You know, I've been in that chair before staring across the table at my future father-in-law. I used to think to myself that one day I might be on the other end and things would be easier."

Jack folded his hands on top of the table giving Joshua his full attention. "And are they?"

"Not one damn bit--" He chuckled as he turned his chair sideways crossing his legs. "I thought they would be but frankly I think its harder being in this chair than in that one."

His candor made Jack feel a little more at ease but not much. "So—you know how I feel right now?"

"I've got an idea or two--" He studied the man across the table from him for a moment. "I've been in your shoes Jack staring across the table at Elly's father just waiting for him to tell me that usual banter about not being good enough for his little girl no matter _what I did or would do."_

"And did he?" Jack picked up his beer and had a sip of it clearing his throat.

"Well—yes and no. He had this look on his face, that stoic look that makes you want to duck under the table. See Michael Strawhorn was Cherokee Indian, and seeing those piercing dark eyes about made my skin crawl. He only asked me one question."

"Just one, that sounds simple enough."

"Depends on the question--" Joshua shifted in his chair his hands in his lap.

"So what did he ask?" 

"He looked at me and leaned close to the table and said—What will my daughter gain marrying you?"

Jack widened his eyes a moment blinking. "Uh yeah I see what you mean about the question. So what did you say?"

A knowing smile came to Joshua's face. "Before I answer that Jack I pose the same question to you."

"Here Gill I think this is pasta salad--" Elly picked up a spoon and put a small amount of the noodles and what looked like chunks of artichokes and black olives onto her plate. The salad bar was in the next room and the long buffet complete with clear sneeze guard took up a good portion of it.

"Mom you do like Jack don't you?" Gillian put a spoonful of potato salad and added it to her plate as she and her mother made their way along the seemingly endless salad bar.

"Of course I do Dear--" Her mother nonchalantly replied as she added a spoonful of carrot and raisin salad to her plate.

"Mom--" Gillian reached out and gripped her mother's arm and turned her knowing a blow off answer when she heard one. "Dad isn't going to give Jack the third degree is he?"

Elly sighed looking away from her daughter briefly. "Your father just has some concerns for you Gillian that's all--"

"If he's got concerns why not ask me?"

"Because that's not how fathers work, he has some things to ask Jack to put his mind at ease--" She saw her daughter's skeptical expression and placed her hand on top of Gillian's. "You can't blame your father for caring. You're his daughter and that gives him certain paternal rights."

Gillian shook her head slowly. "Mom I do understand that but I hope that Dad realizes that Jack has certain rights too."

Jack had suspected he would be given the question; he leaned back in his chair a moment pondering. Joshua said nothing simply waiting patiently for the answer. 

"Happiness--" Jack finally stated as he had another sip of his beer, the glass almost half empty now. He watched as Joshua's little smirk grew bigger.

"That's exactly what I told Michael--" He stood up from his chair and walked around the table standing over his future son-in-law; with a slight raise of his chin he stretched out his hand.

Jack rose to his feet and accepted the hand both of them shaking firmly. The handshake meant more than just welcome, it meant a lot of things that neither man could probably lend voice to. Finally the shake ended and Joshua motioned with his chin.

"Come on Jack; let's go check out that salad bar before Gillian and her mother think we killed each other." 

"Ah Gillian knows better--" The two men headed down the small steps. "A restaurant is too public for something like that."

Joshua stopped in mid stride and cocked an eyebrow. For a moment he thought Jack was being serious but then he saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah Elly does too my restaurant brawling days are over."

"Yeah mine too, for how long?"

"Well—what time is it?" Joshua glanced down at his watch a moment raising his eyes to see Jack's amusement. They both chuckled a moment, the laughter easing both of them as they spotted Elly and Gillian and picked up their plates.

"So what's it like at the academy Jack?" Joshua set his salad plate aside and straightened up; his steak was carefully placed in front of him.

"Pretty good, they let me do my thing and pretty much leave me alone as long as the cadets do well that's all that really matters--" Jack glanced across the table at Gillian seeing her little smile. She looked terribly relieved and he couldn't blame her for that. Her parents acceptance of him had been a cloud hanging over Gillian's head since they first got together.

Elly looked down at her plate, her eyes widening. "Goodness, that's a lot of food."

"Whatever you don't eat we'll take home you know that--" Joshua leaned a little towards his daughter. "She still does that, fills up on salad bar and then when it comes time for the main course she's full."

"Hey that sounds familiar--" Picking up his knife and fork, Jack began to cut into his t-bone.

"Oh I don't do that Jack; I've got a pretty healthy appetite--" Gillian watched a grin bloom on his face.

"Yeah I'll say you do--" 

The message loud and clear, Gillian's face darkened in a blush and she quickly dropped her head hoping to hide it.

"Something wrong with your food Gill?" Elly saw the way her daughter suddenly looked down at her plate.

"It's fine Mom--" Raising her eyes Gillian gave Jack a look that promised serious payback later; her face finally calmed back down and she resumed eating.

"Have you two talked about the wedding?" 

Now it was Jack's turn to be put on the spot nearly choking on his baked potato. He picked up his beer and had a sip clearing his throat.

"Well we've talked about it some yeah but not anything definite--" He glanced at Gillian, widening his eyes a little in silent pleading for help.

Gillian sighed wiping her mouth with a napkin. "We're just not ready to do any planning yet. I haven't even met Jack's parents; we're supposed to go see them some time this fall."

"And where do they live Jack?" 

"Chicago, along with my two sisters, Shannon and Kelly--" 

"Excuse me?" A fifth voice entered the conversation and all eyes turned to see their waiter with a bundle of red roses in his arms.

"These just arrived for Mrs. Elizabeth MacKenzie."

"That's me--" Elly held out her arms and accepted the bundle gently. "Thank you."

"Yes ma'am." The waiter smiled gently as he left.

"I wonder who these can be from--" She rifled through the stems carefully trying to find a card.

"Yeah me too--" Joshua raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jack seeing his neutral face. Gillian remembered how he had excused himself when they first got there, obviously now she knew why.

"Oh here's the card--" Opening it, Elly pulled the tiny card out of the white envelope and read it a grin coming to her face. "They're from my future son-in-law."

She laid the roses on the table and stood up,moving around the table to where Jack sat. He too rose to his feet seeing her soft expression.

"You didn't have to do that Jack, really--" She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "First you hit on me and then you shower me with roses. At this rate Joshua is going to get jealous--" She whispered in his ear laughing. "Thank you."

Jack felt the heat flood his face and cleared his throat as he pulled back. "You're welcome."

Elly saw his red face and grinned. "Whoops I embarrassed him, oh well isn't that what a mother-in-law is for?" She gave Jack a wink as she turned and sat back down.

_"Oh GOD Daniel—oh YES! Oh GOD YES!"_

_"Sam! Oh just like THAT! Right THERE! Sam! Sam! OOOOOH GOD!"_

Both bodies merged together one last time panting hard in the dark. Daniel raised his face from Sam's sweaty chest and reached out towards the nightstand, he fumbled with the lamp finally clicking it on. 

"I'm a mess Daniel, a total sweaty _mess--" Sam sighed contently her arms snaking around her lover's neck._

"You were an animal!"

"_I_ was an animal?" He raised an eyebrow staring down into her flushed face. "And the skin on my back is burning from--" He waited for her to fill in the blank seeing her cheeks glow even redder.

"Um—your costume?"

"My costume--" Daniel nodded skeptically. "Gee Sam I don't recall there being razor sharp _nails_ in my pirate costume."

"Oh! Well um--" Sam grinned sheepishly, her smile bright. "I have to plead insanity here."

"And your defense?"

"Incredible sex?" She blinked her face perfectly straight.

Daniel beamed at that as he started laughing lowering his head back to her chest. "It's nice to know my work is appreciated."

"The night is young and then I'll show you exactly how _much its appreciated--" She combed her fingers through his hair letting the contentment and relaxation wash through her.  Staring up at the ceiling she creased her brow when she noticed the patterns the lamp gave off were Mickey Mouse shaped._

"Okay these Disney people take themselves _way too seriously."_

"You haven't seen nothing yet Sam. They have boxes of condoms with Disney characters down in the Gift Shop--" Daniel lifted his head planting kisses on the chest just under his nose; the sweet scent of lavender filling his nostrils.

"Gives slipping someone a Mickey a whole new meaning--" Sam snickered at that but then froze in mid laugh; her attention going to the doors of the suite.

"Daniel?"

"Mmm?" He replied, too busy lost in the taste of Sam's skin.

"Did you hear that?" She propped herself up on her elbows, the motion putting Daniel's snacking to an end. He sighed annoyingly and reached for his glasses slipping them on as he stared at the double doors.

"It's probably just Gillian and Jack--" He climbed across the king size bed flashing Sam his bare ass as he snagged his red boxers from the floor. Daniel stood beside the door and opened it a smidge, a thin ribbon of bright light suddenly striping his face.

"Do you see them?" Sam asked her blue eyes wide.

"No, you just stay here I'll check it out--" Opening the door wider, Daniel stepped through it and into the living room looking around.

"Good Evening--" A voice called out from behind him and he whipped around seeing the amused expression on Jack's face.

"Jack—hey how was dinner?" Daniel unconsciously crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good--" He went over to the kitchenette area and picked up a couple of paper bags on the small dining table. "Brought you guys some dinner--" 

"Thanks—Where's Gill?" He went over to the kitchenette area and pulled out one of the chairs sitting down.

"Shower--" Jack joined him handing him one of the bags. "Got you and Sam some rabbit food."

"Salads? Great!" Daniel poked his nose around the bag and then closed it studying the man sitting across from him. "So how were the future in-laws?"

Jack yawned leaning back in his chair as he wiped his hands down his face. "Well Joshua is a lot more understanding than most typical fathers. He asked me one question and that was all."

"One question?" He chewed his lip a moment before licking it. "Well Jack maybe it's because Gillian is older. I'm not calling her _old but I mean is she's not some 21 year old kid fresh out of college--" Daniel leaned forward on the table folding his hands. "She's a military officer and has a career."_

"She's on her own Daniel and has been for quite some time, _that's probably what makes the difference--"_

Jack uncovered his face sighing. "When you think about it—she doesn't really need me at all, at least in the eyes of her parents."

"Maybe not financially but we both know Gillian _does need you Jack--" Daniel stood up clutching the bag in his hand. "Teal'c is downstairs in the arcade, thanks again for dinner--" He turned away heading for his room when Jack called out his name; a smirk on his face._

"You _might_ want to think about maybe—having Sam trim her nails before we get back to the mountain. Claw marks like _that_ might be tough to explain to Janet."

Daniel's face blushed a deep crimson color. "Yeah well maybe they'll be healed by then--" Grinning, he opened the door and waved at Jack before closing it. 

Jack deposited Teal'c dinner in this bedroom along with a note; he then went into his own suite closing the suite door behind him. The running water sound of the shower suddenly stopped and he got to the bathroom just in time to see Gillian with a maroon towel around her while dabbing her face with another.

"Now that's timing--" He muttered making her gasp and whip around towards him; her eyes wide and startled.

"Jack—must you sneak up on me like that?"

"I wasn't sneaking. I naturally move silently part of being a Special Ops colonel--" He sat down on the toilet leaning his elbows on his knees. "Oh please don't stop on my account."

Gillian went into the bedroom to finish drying off there and naturally Jack followed her. "It's getting late Jack we should just go right to bed."

"I definitely agree with that idea--" He began peeling off his clothes dropping them on the floor until he was down to his black boxers. Climbing onto the large bed, he patted the area beside him staring at his fiancée with lust in his eyes.

"I thought we were going right to bed?" Gillian finished drying her hair and ran her brush through it.

"To bed yes, to sleep—no--" 

His fiancée looked at him skeptically as she circled the bed, dropping the one towel she had in her hands on the floor yet the other was still wrapped around her.

"And why exactly should I accommodate you Colonel?"

Moving to his knees in front of her, he traced his hands down the towel slowly. "Because you love me, because you _want me--" The desire in his voice made Gillian shudder as she reached out and glided her fingers down his chest; the hair brushing against her palms as she traced down between his pecs._

"Any other reasons?" She teased feeling his stomach muscles quiver as her hands continued down stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

Jack swallowed hard as those little fingers slipped inside his boxers and ran down his abdomen; the tease of those hands suddenly made it hard to speak.

"Because I was nice to your parents?"

Gillian grinned cocking one eyebrow. "Now _that's a good reason--" She removed her hands from his boxers and touched his shoulders gently pushing him back on the bed. Straddling his hips she pulled the towel from around her and dropped it over the side of the bed; her damp hair spilled forward and brushed against Jack's chest as she leaned close to him._

"So—what should I _do_ to you Jack?" 

His fingers slid up her thighs to her waist stroking across it before moving up to her chest. 

"Anything you want Gillian."

"Really?" Gill rose up on her knees her hands tugging at Jack's boxers pulling them down his legs. She hovered over his straining shaft a moment before lowering herself down it; the slide of flesh on flesh made them both groan.

Jack arched his back thrusting into her; his fingers caressing her chest tweaking her nipples. Gillian began to move up and down her eyes slid closed as she reached up to take Jack's hands; their fingers intertwining and palms sliding together in an imitation of what their bodies were doing. Jack gripped her hands firmly his elbows locked; letting Gillian use them for balance as she pounded away.

"Gill baby--" He whimpered; sheathing himself in the syrupy tightness of her intimate core again and again. The friction and heat made his stomach and thighs tighten.

"Jack---oh _yes_--" Gillian let go of his hands and leaned down for a kiss, her tongue stroking his.  She sat up again gasping, her head dropping back as she shuddered. 

A split second later Jack followed her, his hands gripped her hips and pushed them down against his roughly. He thrust into her hard lifting both of them off the bed as he cried out. Gillian leaned forward and quickly slapped her hand over his mouth muffling his cries till at last he stilled.

"Shhh! We don't want the rest of the team to know what we're doing--" Gillian uncovered Jack's mouth and kissed it dropping her head to his chest.

"I don't _care_ what they hear, I'm on vacation--" Jack wrapped his arms around her kissing her hair and sighing contently. A quick glance at the alarm clock seeing it how late it was made Gillian groan.

"You do realize it's going to be hard to get up in the morning."

"I never have trouble getting _up in the morning--"_

Gillian lifted her head looking at her fiancée as she snickered. "In more ways than one--"

"Absolutely--" He craned his neck and kissed her head before settling back down against his pillow.

She lowered her head back down stroking her hand over the warm chest she rested on playing with his dog tags.

"Jack?"

"Umm?"

"You were really great to my parents—thanks--"

"Aw they weren't so bad--" Jack shifted over taking Gillian with them so he could spoon behind her. "I've been interrogated worse than that."

"Interrogated?" Alarmed she glanced over her shoulder at Jack, who grinned. "I'm just joking Gill, your father didn't interrogate me exactly but he did ask one question."

"Just one? What did he want to know?" She rubbed the strong arm that locked around her waist.

"He asked me what you would gain by marrying me."

"Ooo a trick question. So what did you say?"

"The truth--" He kissed the side of her neck his breath in that area made Gillian squirm.

"Jack! What did you tell my father?"

"That marrying me would make you happy."

She lifted his arm and rolled over to face him. "You're right about that Jack--" Gill's index finger traced down the side of his face and across his lips giving them a quick kiss.

"Maybe we better get some sleep, we have an early call."

"All right—some sleep and then it's back to a pirate's life--" He rolled her back over and pulled her against his chest. "Go to sleep, wench--" Jack said in her hair and kissed it.

"Aye Mad Jack--"Gillian whispered as she closed her eyes touching the strong arms that were around her relishing in the comfort they gave as she closed her eyes.

A scream from one of the boats echoed in the cavern startling all who heard it. 

Rose's hand touched to her mouth both in horror and fear, her blue eyes round as she watched Swashbuckling Sam drive her sword into Mad Jack Monahan's side. 

His wife's eye piercing cry sent a shiver down MacGyver's spine; he too watched the scene unfold uncertain if the stabbing was real or not. But the looks on the faces of Mad Jack and Sam seemed way too genuine to be scripted.

"Mac—I don't think this is part of the show!" Rose whispered as she gripped her husband's arm hard her fingernails digging into his sleeve.

"I think you're right Rose--" He whispered as he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. 

Sam's blue eyes widened to the size of hubcaps as she felt the end of her sword sink in a little like she had stabbed a watermelon. She wasn't sure exactly what she had done until she met a pair of equally surprised eyes. A loud _clang_ echoing through the cavern as Jack's sword fell to the ground.

"Uhh Carter--" Jack and Sam both gazed down at his side watching the crimson stain spread through the linen. A flare of pain immediately bent him over as he winced and his right hand pressed to his side. 

"Crap--" He whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut feeling the warm blood oozing around his fingers. 

"Oh my God--" Sam muttered as she dropped her sword, the metallic noise resonant as it struck the stone bridge; the end of it stained red with blood. 

That's when everything suddenly stopped. The other pirates all froze in place, their swords still raised as they saw the blood and pirate king's suddenly pale face. They all looked at each other confused for a moment. Was this part of the play acting or not? 

"Jack?" Gillian watched her fiancée hunch over.  She saw the blood running down his side and gasped her feet quickly taking her to the bridge. She took him by the wrist and turned him seeing the blood quickly soaking through his shirt and the wet end of Sam's sword. A flood of adrenaline poured through her as her heart sped up.

"Damn it! I need some help over here! Right now!"  Gillian's shout broke the mood of uncertainty. The employees all scrambled about some of them leaving to get help while others went to the control room to stop the ride. The lights came on and the boats immediately stopped. The tourists all murmured to themselves they too wandered if this was part of the show.

Gillian slapped her hand over Jack's and looked around, seeing Daniel and Teal'c at her side in an instant.

"Lay him down on the flat surface!"

Teal'c and Daniel quickly got Jack down on the ground near the water's edge. Sam simply stood there stunned not believing what she had done. Finally she snapped out of it and crouched down; she touched Jack's hand and gave it a squeeze.

The gathered people all silently watched as if this was something on television instead of it happening right in front of their eyes. The shock of seeing the pirates running about, a small group of them gathered around the pirate king. They could see the remorseful expression on Sam's face as she took off her hat and coat dropping them as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Mean woman doing that to Jack--" Rose muttered, eyes narrowed and her mouth a grim line as she stared at Sam.

"Rose--" Mac touched his wife's chin and turned her face towards him. "Do you _really_ think she did that on purpose? Look at her--" He turned back towards the platform motioning to it with his chin.

"It was an accident Rose."

"Just a scratch Gill--" Jack squeezed his eyes shut a moment grimacing; the open skin beginning to burn.

"It's hardly a scratch Jack, just lie still--" Tearing open his linen shirt, she saw the cut from the sword on his side below his ribs and tore off one of his sleeves, folded it up into a square and pressed it to the wound applying pressure.

 "I'll go see if there's a first-aid kit--" Daniel got on his feet and ran toward the village background slipping into a side door. 

"Teal'c, put pressure here--" Gillian took the Jaffa's big hand and pressed it to the makeshift bandage. She took Jack's shirt off and folded it up into a bigger compress.

"Ow! Ow!" Jack complained as he squirmed; the strength of his friend reminded him of a vice. "Teal'c those are my ribs! I need them to breathe!"

"Remain motionless O'Neill--" Teal'c's other hand covered Jack's shoulder in a gentle gesture of concern.

"I found a kit!" Daniel shouted as he raced back handing a big white kit to Gillian. She took it from him and opened it up.

Jack's head lolled to one side, he saw the boat loads of people watching and his eyebrows went up. All the hustle and bustle going on around him, no one else seemed aware of the fact the tourists were still in the cavern. The closest boat to him had a couple in the front that he recognized; especially the woman. Her flaming red hair and curves were memorable as was the fact this pint-sized cutie had warmed his knee only the day before.

They locked gazes for a moment—Jack saw the concern etched on her face. It touched him and he wanted to reassure her the only way he could. Jack winked, grinning as he saw Rose's cheeks redden rivaling the color of her hair. 

"All right Teal'c let me see--" Gillian moved around Jack to his injured side and leaned down close.

Teal'c removed the compress, the bleeding had slowed down.

"Doesn't look too bad--" Gillian probed the area making her fiancée flinch. "Sorry Jack, just making sure nothing got damaged. I don't think anything else did. I think you got lucky--"

"Oh yeah that kind of _luck_ is why I have so many scars in the first place--"

Gillian took a bottle of disinfectant and unscrewed the cap pouring a bit of it into the wound.

"Ow! Damn it that burns!" Jack's teeth clenched hard as he raised his chin staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart but I have to clean it out. Daniel can you hand me that pack of Steri-strips?" Gill gave her hands a quick wash with the alcohol, the clear liquid splashing on the stone floor. 

"Steri-strips? Oh, sure--" Daniel rummaged through the kit finding the white package she asked for and handed it to her.

"Thanks--" Gill tore open the paper the strips looking like tape. "Okay Jack, I'm going to have to pinch this closed and put the strips on. Course I'm going to need another pair of hands--" She saw Sam and touched her arm. "Can you give me a hand?"

Sam swallowed hard and nodded as she moved closer to Gillian her other hand still holding Jack's. 

"What do you need me to do?"

"Here, pinch the cut closed while I put these tapes on."

"Okay--" She saw the cut, about a couple of inches long, the skin a little jagged around the edges. It still oozed blood a little and she wrinkled her nose as she pinched it closed between her index finger and thumb.

Jack flinched his face tensing up; he gave Sam's hand a squeeze.

"I'm so sorry for this sir, I don't know how it happened--" She whispered softly her voice tinged with guilt.

He turned his head to look at her. "I zigged when I should have zagged Carter; it's not your fault--" Jack gave her a small smile but it didn't work, Sam lowered her head a little avoiding his gaze.

Gillian placed the tape across the wound, the tapes keeping it sealed. "Almost done Jack, you're doing good--" She placed the last strip on the cut and stretched out her hand. "Gauze and tape please Daniel?" 

"Yes, of course--" He passed her a package of gauze and the white first-aid tape. Gillian promptly covered the wound with gaze and secured it with tape. "There—I think that's got it. If the tape holds Jack you won't need to be stitched."

"Oh my God! Jack!" Bill suddenly ran through the side door, his face pale as he joined the party. He knelt down staring at his bare chested friend.

"What happened?"

"Just a little sword mishap--"

Gillian put everything away and got up. "Yeah, nothing serious--" She looked at Teal'c and Daniel. "Okay guys let's get him up and try not to stretch his side."

Teal'c gave a solemn nod as he cupped Jack's shoulder while Daniel moved behind Jack's head and together they sat him up.

"Easy--" Jack wiped his hand down his face, his jaw clenching at the slight pull to his doctored side. "Okay, that's not so bad--"

Daniel took Jack's right arm and slung it over his shoulders while Teal'c did the same with his left.

"Okay Teal'c on three—One, two, three!" Both men stood up taking Jack with them. As soon as they were vertical a burst of applause came from the water. 

Everyone turned to see that a few boats surprised that the tourists had witnessed the event. Jack saw all the applauding people and he raised his hand to them, a small smile on his face.

"Looks like we just gave them their money's worth--" 

Bill stepped to the edge of the platform and raised his hands the applause ending. "Sorry for the delay folks, we'll get you out of here in a minute--" He flipped open his cell and made one call and within a minute the boats were gone from the cavern.

"You and your team take the rest of the day off Jack; I'll have B team fill in the rest of the day. The ride will more than likely close for a good hour to sanitize everything before we start back up--" He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go to the warehouse, I'll have the Disneyland doctor check you out there all right?"

Jack nodded not feeling much like arguing; his side began to bother him and all he wanted to do was rest. Gillian saw his fatigue and touched his arm. "All right Bill, we'll take him right now."

"Thanks Gill, there's a golf cart waiting outside to drive you guys over."

The Disneyland paramedics met the gang outside, the men in neon yellow shirts and blue pants whisked Jack away in a neon yellow mini ambulance to the medical center. The team followed in the golf cart Bill had, the scene an amusing one with a gang of pirates invading the building. Jack's side was examined and Gillian's diagnosis confirmed a simple gash and nothing more. Given a tetanus shot and something mild for pain, Jack was sent on his way. After a quick stop at the costume warehouse to change, the gang headed for the hotel.

The suite doors opened everyone went inside, breaking into groups and going into their respective rooms. 

"I think you should rest Jack--" Gillian sat her fiancé down on the bed and tugged the red t-shirt the paramedics had given him over his head.

"Gill I got sliced and diced not hit by a car--" Jack sighed wiping his hand over his face. 

"You lost some blood and I want you to lay down and try to sleep--" She put both hands on his bare shoulders and tried to ease him back on the bed.

"I will under one condition--" He snagged both her wrists and gripped them.

"What condition?" She shot Jack a suspicious look.

"Let me talk to Carter--" Jack raised his hands to his lips, kissing them. "Please?"

Gillian sighed, seeing the gaze of her fiancé's dark eyes. That smoldering shine that she often found difficult, if not _impossible to refuse. _

"All right but then its rest for you, deal?" 

"Deal--" He let go of her hands and kept his eyes on her as she left the room.

"Sam—you can't blame yourself it was an accident--" Daniel stretched out on the bed beside her, his hand gently coming to rest on Sam's back running it up and down the pink tank top she wore. He tightened his lips a moment licking them.

"Jack is fine, that's all that matters right?"

Sam was face down on the bed her head turned to the side, her hands tucked under her chin. "I don't even know how it happened Daniel; we never came close to hitting each other yesterday--"

Daniel shook his head opening and closing his mouth briefly. "Maybe you got a little carried away today. I don't know but the point is you shouldn't be doing this to yourself--" Tipping over, he nuzzled the back of her head; his eyes sliding closed. "Jack didn't seem mad or anything Sam, if he truly was angry at you I think you'd know it."

A knock on the door quickly rolled Daniel over; he cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. 

"Who is it?"

_"It's Gill Daniel, can I talk to Sam a moment?"_

"Uhh sure--" He rolled back over kissing Sam's shoulder. "You better go Sam."

"Yeah--" She sat up rather quickly and climbed off the bed; walking around it she went over to the door and opened it seeing Gillian.

Gillian saw the blame clear in Sam's eyes and the tight line her lips had pressed into. "It's not me that wants to talk to you Sam--" 

Her gaze shot down to the ground a moment as she nodded walking past Gillian. She went to the first door and knocked on it.

"Sir?"

_"Come in--"_

Steeling herself, Sam took a deep breath and opened the door seeing Jack still sitting on the edge of it. She saw the gauze taped to his side and looked away from it as she stepped into the room. 

"You wanted to see me?"

Jack watched her a moment shaking his head. "I know that look—that face you're making. It's the 'I screwed up' face, seen it a thousand times on you Sam--" He got up from the bed carefully and stood in front of her. 

"You know what's funny?"

"No sir--" She met his eyes a moment before shifting her gaze.

"All the times I've seen you like this you had no reason to make that face—including now."

That statement finally made Sam look at him her expression softened a bit. Jack's memory flashed-- that same remorseful look Sam's face held took him back to that icy cavern they had been sent through courtesy of the second gate.

 _Sam, I'm dying—follow my order—please_

_Sir—_

_Please—_

He blinked a moment the memory faded yet Sam's self-reproach remained.

"I mean it Sam ditch the guilt. It was an accident and that's the end of it--" With that, Jack sat back down on the bed. "Tomorrow I'll pay more attention to the sword play I promise."

"Tomorrow?" That finally broke her glum expression. "You mean we're still going to do this?"

Jack's spine straightened and a grin came to his face. "Give up all this _fun_ because of a scratch? No way! I've been loving this!"

Sam smiled, finally, a bright one that lit up her face. "I have to admit I've been having fun too."

"Yeah, how many people can _claim they got to stab their commanding officer?" He smirked, that grin grew even broader when he saw Sam narrow her eyes at him. He motioned with his head towards the door. _

"Go on get out of here--" 

They locked gazes for a moment, a silent apology given and accepted. With a deep sigh of relief Sam headed for the door.

"I'll send Gillian in--"

"Thank you--"

"You're welcome sir--" Sam said as she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Everyone settled down and took a nap by the time the sunset all were awake, hungry and bored. They gathered in the living room, the furniture there matched the rest of the linen and towels in the suite—red and blue with the mouse ears printed on the fabric. 

"So—what are we going to do kids?" Jack and Gillian took the couch their feet on the coffee table. Sam and Daniel were on the floor while Teal'c took the chair.

"Perhaps a movie O'Neill?"

A large black and glass entertainment center with a big screen TV and DVD player was in front of them and Daniel and Sam moved close to it and opened it up.

"Oh let's see what we got here--" Daniel rummaged through a selection of DVD's.

"We got _The Godfather, Rio Bravo, The Sound of Music, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs--"_

"That's _it_?" Sam wrinkled her nose not thrilled at all at the selection. She opened another compartment and found a few more. "Hey! Here's _Rambo: First Blood Part 2 and _The Terminator_."_

"Now _that's_ more like it, put in Rambo Sam--" Jack looked at his fiancée and winked at her reaching down to take her hand.

"Blood and guts? As if we don't get enough of that already?" Daniel sighed as he took the CD from Sam and put it in the player.

"Aw come on Daniel, who _doesn't_ love Rambo?" 

"You mean besides me?"

Jack tilted his head to one side studying his friend in the grey t-shirt and khaki shorts. "Have you even seen it?"

"Well--" He pushed his glasses up with one finger. "No."

"Then as you're always telling me—don't knock it till you've tried it." 

Daniel sighed leaning back on the carpeting on his elbows. "That hardly applies to movies Jack--" He muttered to himself. A pillow came flying through the air and conked Daniel on the head. He whipped towards the couch seeing Jack's smirk.

"Thanks for the pillow--" He stretched out on the carpet and tucked it under his chin.

Gillian snuggled against Jack's chest as the movie began to play. "I took care of the food, should be here anytime now."

"Yeah?" Jack dropped his head and planted a kiss in her hair. "What did you get?"

"Oh I'm not sure to tell you the truth."

"You're not sure?"

A knock on the door brought the conversation to an end, Gillian got off the couch with lightning speed as she opened the set of double doors and was greeted by the sight of her parents both of them in jean shorts and t-shirts, their arms overloaded with paper and plastic bags.

"Hi!" She gave each parent a kiss and led them into the suite. "Guys you remember my parents?"

Everyone got on their feet in a hurry not only to greet Gill's parents but to unload them of the food. Jack was the last one up, his hand still pressed to his side as he rounded the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Elly saw him and went to him immediately gently touching his side. "Oh Jack you poor Baby--" She gave him a hug. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah Elly just a little sore--"

"Well Gill called us and told us what happened so we told her we'd get some food and bring it over--" Joshua smiled and gave Jack a pat on his back. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not--" He stuck out his hand and the two men shook. "We were just watching a movie, care to join us?"

"Which movie?" Joshua cocked an eyebrow giving Jack a sidelong glance.

"_Rambo: First Blood Part 2."_

"Great! I love that movie!" He turned back to the gang gathered around the food bags setting on the kitchen table. "It's Chinese food, a green salad, some drinks, dessert and the plates and stuff. Why don't we take it in the living room and have a carpet picnic?"

"Great idea Dr. MacKenzie--" Daniel grabbed a couple of bags and headed for the living room. 

"It's just Joshua; I left my stethoscope at home."

That brought a grin from Daniel. "Okay Joshua--" 

Gillian and Sam grabbed a couple of chairs but the couple waved them off.

"We'll sit on the floor, thanks anyway."

Sam's eyebrows went up. "Are you sure?"

"Positive--" Elly patted Sam's arm. "We appreciate you thinking of us though."

"Not much room in here--" Joshua commented as he looked at the living room. "We need to move the furniture back some so we can have some space."

"I will take care of it Joshua MacKenzie--" Teal'c suddenly piped up. Everyone watched as the strong Jaffa pulled the couch back with ease.

"Thank you Teal'c--" 

He gave a respectful bow of his gold bandana covered head. "You are welcome."

Joshua sat down and rummaged through one of the bags pulling out plates and plastic forks. He saw the TV and frowned.

"Can we restart the movie?"

The movie ended and the credits began to roll. Everyone got up and stretched, Gillian, Sam and Daniel began gathering up the plates and throwing them into a paper bag that had been turned into a makeshift trash can.

"This Rambo appears to be a very capable warrior—his skill and cunning reminds me of Master Bra'tac--" Teal'c stated as he turned to look at Jack, the Jaffa sitting beside him.

Jack did a double take, his eyebrow raising. "Bra'tac? When?"

"When he was much younger O'Neill--" 

"I can't imagine Bra'tac being like that--" Daniel piped up as he bent down and picked up a few more plates, handing them to Sam.

"So what did you think of the movie Daniel?" Jack asked as he slowly got up, seeing his friend's face suddenly redden.

"Oh, um—it was okay."  He lowered his head hoping to hide his embarrassment, of course he couldn't and that made Jack grin.

"You _liked_ it, didn't you?"  

"Jack--" Daniel raised his head, seeing that oh so familiar smug expression that Jack wore whenever he was right. Rolling his eyes and sighing in defeat, Daniel nodded.

"All right I'll admit I _did_ like it."

Jack slung an arm over his friend's shoulders. "Now if we can _just_ get you to love Demolition Derby!"

"Cars slamming into each other? What's intellectually stimulating about that?"

"You don't _go_ to a Demolition Derby to get your brain stimulated! You go there to--" He turned his attention away from Daniel noticing all the eyes on him including those of Gillian's parents. He cleared his throat, licking his lips. "To not get intellectually stimulated."

Gillian immediately lowered her head touching her hand to her mouth to suppress a giggle. Sam saw her and leaned close.

"What was he going to say?"

Blushing, Gillian curled her finger at Sam urging her to move closer. She cupped her hand beside her mouth and whispered into Sam's ear. Her eyes immediately widened as she cast a look at Jack and Daniel.

"Daniel we're _going_ to the next Demolition Derby that comes to Colorado Springs!"

Joshua pulled back the sliding glass door of the balcony and stepped outside breathing in the cool night air. Inside, the laughter carried through the air as the mess from dinner was cleaned up and the cheesecakes that had been brought were sliced. Elly was in charge of that, glancing over his shoulder he watched her cut into each one. Beside her stood Gillian looking as equally happy, she picked up a pinch of the cheesecake and fed it to Jack. His eyes closed in bliss as he sucked her fingers into his mouth and then kissed her. 

"God she looks so happy--" He whispered as he watched his daughter hug Jack; her dark eyes practically sparkled as she gazed at him.

"Is that not something you agree with Joshua MacKenzie?"

A voice from below started the older man and he whipped around seeing Teal'c sitting on the concrete Indian style his eyes closed; he appeared to be meditating.

"Teal'c! I thought you were inside with the others?"

The Jaffa opened his eyes and turned to look up at Joshua. "I require a certain amount of quiet time per day to KelNoReem."

"Meditation?"

"Indeed—It helps keep my mind and body working as one--" He watched Joshua nod. "You did not answer my earlier question, do you not wish for your daughter to find happiness?"

"It's not that simple Teal'c--" Joshua sat down beside the Jaffa brushing off his hands. "Of course I want her to be happy it's just that--"

"You fear you will lose her to some degree?"

Nodding, Joshua sighed. "She's my daughter Teal'c I'll never lose her but at the same time--"

"She will look to another for her care—she will look to O'Neill--" Teal'c stared out at the twinkling lights of the city, his face thoughtful.

"Jack is a good man--" Joshua stated as he drew his legs up, his chin resting on top of them.

Teal'c turned back to study the older man. "Indeed—he would die for your daughter Joshua MacKenzie, where I come from that makes him worthy to be her mate--" With a tilt of his head the Jaffa gave a nod as he spotted something. 

"Perhaps it is not simply because your daughter has found someone in her life. Perhaps it is because her doing so has made you speculate about your own mortality?"

Joshua gazed at Teal'c, this time it was his eyebrow that arched. "You are very wise Teal'c; you have much wisdom beyond your years."

This brought a smirk to the Jaffa's face, if only Joshua knew the truth in that statement. "I thank you for your kind words. I myself am a father and I understand how it is to watch your child grow and the questions it brings about how much longer we ourselves will walk upon this Earth."

"You're right it does--" He rested his chin on his knees once more sighing. "Am I being selfish Teal'c? Shouldn't my daughter's happiness be more important to me than the realization I'm not 25 anymore?"

"It is only natural—it _will_ pass--" Closing his eyes Teal'c once more faced forward, his concentration deepening.

"Thank you Teal'c--" Joshua stated as he took the hint and rose to his feet deciding to leave the Jaffa to his meditation.

Daniel yawned as he opened the suite door, the only source of light a single lamp in the living room. The others had gone to bed, not a total surprise to him given the excitement in the cave and the unexpected visit from Gillian's parents. Once the MacKenzie's had left he was the only person that had accepted Teal'c's invitation to once more explore the brightly lit recesses of the hotel's arcade game room. After being beaten for the fourth game straight in air hockey both Daniel's patience and his elbow had given out. Deciding all he wanted to do now was climb into bed, he went into the room he shared with Sam and closed the door behind him. Turning around he expected to see Sam in bed waiting for him, to his surprise she wasn't and his eyebrows rose.

"Sam?"

He walked around the bed heading for the bathroom; a loud bubbling grew louder with each step he took. 

"Sam?"

The bathroom door ajar he reached out and nudged it open with his fingers and peered around it at the Jacuzzi seeing a slightly wet, grinning woman.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to find me."

"Well you know Teal'c, he wanted someone to come play a few games with him--" Daniel strolled into the room evaluating the situation. Sam, naked and wet in a tub of bubbling warm water; the endless possibilities brought a smile to his face as he approached her.

She moved to the edge of the hot tub and reached out snagging his grey t-shirt; her wet handprints soaking into the fabric.

"Care to join me? There's plenty of room."

"You're in a good mood; I take it you spoke to Jack?"

"Yeah I did--" Sam pulled the t-shirt up revealing Daniel's chiseled stomach, dropping her face she nibbled at it getting a surprised gasp out of Daniel.

"Thought you already _had_ dinner?" He asked as his hands came to both sides of her wet head.

"I did, but no dessert."

"No actually we did-- the blueberry cheesecake?"

With a sigh Sam moved back and peered up into his face. "You're blowing the mood here Jackson!"

"There's a mood?" He asked with a slight tip of his head.

"Well yeah!  A seductive one if you'd cooperate!" 

Perplexed, Daniel licked his lips. "I didn't know I _wasn't cooperating--"_

Finally Sam stood in the water and clamped her fingers over Daniel's fluttering lips. His head lowered taking in the sight of the water cascading down her nude body.

"Mmmmmmm---" Came his appreciative moan as his hands slid down her back and cupped her butt.

"Ah finally getting with the program I see!"

"Mmm hmmm--" Daniel replied as his fingers then slid up and went around her waist before heading south trailing down her thighs towards the dark blond hair nestled there.

Sam gasped her eyes sliding closed as she tipped her head back. "Ohh God--" Her fingers slid away from Daniel's mouth revealing a smile.

"Am I with the program now?" He teased as his hands began spreading apart her thighs.

"Jackson—you've got exactly five seconds to lose your clothes and get into this tub--" Sam stated, her blue eyes fluttered open and they shone brightly in the bathroom light.

Quick a flash Daniel's t-shirt was over his head and onto the floor. His hands then moved to his shorts and started sliding them down his thighs.

Gillian came into the room, a dark blue mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She tried to be as quiet as she could not wanting to disturb Jack. He had taken a pill for pain and had gone to bed curled up under the covers on his good side. Setting her mug down on her nightstand she turned away from the bed and started pulling off her clothes.

"Gill?" Came a low, slightly monotone mumble from behind her. The affects of the medication clear, Jack's speech patterns were that of a three year old.

Turning around she saw Jack had his eyes open the brown looking dull and lifeless. "Bed?"

"Yeah Jack, just let me change into my--"

"No! No PJ's—want to feel you--" He raised one arm out towards her, his fingers flexing. "Please?"

"All right Jack--" Gillian quickly shed her clothes and crawled into bed. Jack instantly clamped around her and buried his head against her chest shifting until he felt comfortable.

"Warm—so warm and sweet—love you Gill."

"I know Sweetie, I love you too--" Gillian replied patiently as she stroked his hair gently trying to soothe him back to sleep. "You need your rest Jack stop fighting the medicine."

"Don't want to sleep—" His lips slid over her chest and nuzzled it trying to latch onto a nipple.

"Jack—Sweetie you're in no condition to be doing that--" She touched his chin and raised it seeing his bleary eyes.

Jack's eyes slid closed and his head dropped down for a moment before springing back up.

The answer suddenly came to her and she put her hands on both sides of his face. "It's all right Jack, you're _safe and warm here with me. I know you don't like the feeling of being drugged but its okay."_

He studied her for a moment or two contemplating her words, finally he lowered his head back down to her chest. 

"Fingers feel heavy--"

"It's just the medicine Jack--" Once more she began stroking his hair and softly humming. 

"Gill?"

"Yes?" She sighed, wishing he'd just give it up and go to sleep.

He raised his head, his eyes so narrow and dreamy they were like little slits. "I want to get married."

"I know Baby and we _will_ get married soon all right?" 

Jack squinted forcing his eyes to focus on her face. "Promise?"

Gillian gave him a patient smile as she raised her left hand, her diamond ring twinkling in the low amount of moonlight streaming into the room. "I said yes didn't I?"

"Haven't changed your mind?"

She shook her head and pressed her fingers into his face. "It's time for sleep Jack, you're exhausted and you're not even thinking clearly--" Cupping the back of his neck she pressed his head back down to her chest and held it there.

Finally Jack quit fighting and with a soft sigh surrendered to the medication.

"Well that wasn't so bad today--" Jack sighed as his hand touched his injured side. He took a deep breath feeling only the slightest of pulls. It was a little after three o'clock and the team had finished their pirate duty and were now free to walk the park. Gillian her arm around Jack's as they walked together, Daniel and Sam were right behind them with Teal'c bringing up the rear his arms locked behind him.

"I know Bill was pretty surprised you wanted to work today Jack--" Gillian saw him touch his side and she stopped walking. 

"Are you all right?" Her hands unbuttoned his coat and slipped inside it brushing her fingers against the gauze beneath his shirt.

Jack watched her a small smile coming to his face, Gill's concern for him always secretly delighted him.

"Yeah, a little sore but that's all."

"Considering the workout we had today sir, I'm surprised you aren't hurting more--" Sam took off her coat and slung it over her arm, the afternoon sun a bit too warm for the thick material. She fanned her face, brushing her long braid back over her shoulder.

"I brought your medication Jack if its bothering you that much you can take one--" Reaching into her cleavage, Gillian pulled out a small white bottle of pills.

"You carried it _there_?" Jack's eyebrows went up as he stared at the front of his fiancée's dress. "Considering what _else_ is up there I didn't think you had room for anything else!"

Gill's face darkened in a blush at his piercing stare at her chest. "It's a bottle of pills not a car Jack, do you want one of these or not?"

"I'll pass—those things made me dopy last night."

"Oh! Well that certainly explains it--" Daniel stated and quickly gazed down at his costume; he felt a pair of eyes bore into his skull and tried not to smile.

"Mad Jack?" 

Jack heard a voice behind him and stopped giving Daniel the look of death. His eyes rounded as he saw his number one fan Rose and her husband. Both of them in jean shorts and tank tops, Rose's red hair was tied back in a long braid. 

"Ah hello there Miss Mouse--" He tipped his hat to her seeing her grin. "And what can Mad Jack do to you today?"

That statement reddened Rose's face. "Excuse us for disturbing you; I just wanted to see how you were."

"She's been concerned--" Mac piped up seeing his wife's face grow even more flaming. "Actually we both were, we saw your little accident."

"Aye that's what be happening when ye play with sharp swords--"Jack grinned and placed his hat back on his head. "I do thank ye, yer concern does bring warmth to me black pirate heart--" With that he stepped towards Rose and plucked her hand raising it to his mouth as he dropped his head.

Rose shivered; feeling a sudden rush of heat hit her below the waist. She stammered not knowing what to say as the pirate king pressed his warm lips to the back of her hand in a very gentlemanly kiss. 

"Always believe that actions speak louder than words--" He said as he raised his eyes to meet Rose's astonished face.

"Oh yeah I think you've said _plenty--" Mac muttered as he watched his wife melt like a snowman in the summertime. Gillian too heard Mac's statement; she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"This one have _spirit_ Mad Jack, can I keep him?" Her index finger traced down his exposed collarbone, the contact had Mac suddenly swallowing hard.

"Uhh--"

"No way! _I_ be the one wanting him!" Sam scowled as she stepped forward and slapped Gillian's hand away from Mac's chest. She clasped him by the wrist and tugged him against her.

Rose didn't even notice what was going on, too mesmerized by Mad Jack to see that her husband was caught in the middle of a tug of war between a pirate queen and a wench.

Jack finally broke the kiss from Rose's hand and shook his head watching the two women disagree over possession of Mac.

"Wenches—this one be spoken for by Miss Mouse--"

Turning around Rose saw what Jack was referring too, Mac bobbing from side to side like a punching clown. He looked too embarrassed and mortified to do much but try and reason with them. The lustful look in the two women's eyes suddenly sent a wave of jealousy crashing over Rose.

She reached out and snagged Mac by the front of his tank top and yanked him towards her so hard he almost bounced off her chest.

"This one is _mine_ wenches, go get your own!" The heat of her tone and the devious sparkle of her cornflower blue eyes made Mac swallow hard. The wicked way her lips turned up in a smile made his jean shorts suddenly feel a size too small.

"Uhh Rose?" 

"Say goodbye to the nice pirates MacGyver, I think it's time we went home."

Mac barely nodded, his attention focused on Rose. "Bye Pirates--" He mumbled as Rose gave another tug on his tank top as she walked away towing her husband behind her.

Gillian and Sam looked at each other and burst into giggles, the two women exchanging high fives. 

"Well—he just found out Disneyland is the happiest place on Earth!" Jack cleared his throat and began taking off his jacket. The heat of Rose's gaze had gotten to him a little and felt a tad bit warm under the collar. 

"Especially if they don't make it out of the park!" Daniel added as he shook his head. 

"Looks like they might not--" Gillian went back over to her fiancée seeing his flushed cheeks. "Getting too much sun Jack or did Miss Mouse turning into Miss Tiger get to you?"

"Ummm--" The answer was on Jack's face—literally—His cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. 

"Oh really?" Gripping Jack by his shoulders, Gillian pulled her fiancée right up against her. She leaned close to his face feeling his warm breath on her cheeks. 

"Is that what you want Jack?" She asked as her hand slid down his chest to his pants. Turning so that the others couldn't see her hand went further down and cupped Jack through his pants.

"Whoa!" His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he stared into Gillian's face seeing that same sexy wickedness Rose had displayed.

"Guys?"

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were watching the scene unfold. "Yeah Jack?"

"Think you can handle the walking tour alone?"

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. "Well yeah—we can _handle it—What are you going to go do?" He saw the way Jack stared at Gillian and he cleared his throat. "Never mind."_

Gillian grinned as she moved her hand away from Jack's now bulging crotch. "I think we should go back to our room now Colonel."

"Yeah you betcha--" Jack said breathlessly as he followed Gillian like a lost puppy, his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth.

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c watched them leave the three of them shaking their heads.

"He's got it _bad--_" Daniel said as he reached down and took a hold of Sam's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Come on we better walk around like Bill wants us too—at least for a little while."

Sam nodded, a grin coming to her lips. "Yeah we better--" 

They too turned and walked away.

Teal'c let the distance get a little wide between them; he saw their hands joined together and raised an eyebrow.

"Tau'rii mating rituals are indeed strange--" He remarked as he followed Sam and Daniel.

"Okay Jack pull a little _more--_"Gillian cringed a little as Jack gave another strong tug to her corset, the material tightening around her waist.

"Stop!" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"Good?" His face appeared over her shoulder and she nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Good now you can help me--" Jack left the bathroom and came back with his wig; he sat down on the toilet and handed it to her.

"All right let me see here--" She leaned over a bit slipping it onto his head and adjusting it a little along his hairline. "I think that's it, just need some makeup to cover up that line. You go get dressed and that'll be the last thing we do."

"I don't see why we have to go back--" Jack grumbled as he stood up and left the bathroom.

"Because we told Bill we would do anything he asked to promote the ride--" Gillian picked up her petticoats from over the curtain rod and slipped them on.

"Can I have my dress please Jack?"

A flash of blue satin came flying through the doorway dropping onto her head like a blanket.

"Jack!" Came the muffled shout as she managed to pull the dress of her head. 

"Thanks a _lot_ O'Neill!"

_"Sorry!"_ Came the apologetic reply from the bedroom. 

"I thought you were ready--" He stepped back into the bathroom adjusting his scabbard across his chest.

"Well I wasn't--" Gillian slipped the silky dress over her head and turned. "Can you button me please?"

"I'd rather unbutton you but I _guess I can do the opposite--" Jack slid his hands around the nape of his fiancée's neck the warm of them and their gentle massage made Gillian moan._

"Jack we _need_ to go--"

He stepped towards her and nuzzled the back of her head. "I'd rather stay here and play another round of pirate interrogation."

"We've already played that game--" She cleared her throat and straightened her spine. "Come on Jack button the dress please."

"Slave driver--" He muttered as he fastened the buttons and stepped back. "There."

"Good let's get you finished now--" 

Jack sat back down on the toilet while his fiancée looked for her compact. 

"You don't need to fuss over my line you know, the bandana will be on top of it anyway and then my hat goes over that."

Gill closed the compact with a _snap and shook her head. "You're right and its not like you're going to do the show and will take off your hat--" She picked up the blue sash and tied it around his head. "Okay that'll do since its just the parade."_

He stood up and checked his appearance in the mirror running his hand down his coat and pulling it down a little. "Just need the hat and then we'll go." 

_"Ladies and Gentlemen boys and girls Disneyland's California Adventure Park proudly presents our spectacular festival of pageant and imagination in thousands of sparkling lights and musical sound—The Main Street Electrical Parade!"_

Jack and the team took their places on one of the grandest floats—Captain Hook's Pirate Ship—the whole thing covered with bulbs and lit up like a Christmas tree with the colors of white, red, yellow and orange; the glow of the lights piercing through the inky blackness. Excitement drifted through the air like confetti as the parade began, the ship beginning to move with a slight jolt.

"Whoa! Easy does it there!" Jack commented as he held his arms out at his sides.

"Relax Jack this ship is sea worthy--" Daniel grinned, his face orange from a nearby light.

"Yeah so was the _TITANIC_ Daniel--" 

"Aw come on sir we're _supposed_ to be having fun!" Sam drew her sword and swung it lightly through the air as she waved, the crowd responding with cheers and applause at the pirate queen.

"Sam's right! Let's make the most of this!" Gillian stepped towards the edge of the boat and gave her sexiest pose—one hand on her hip as she dramatically flipped her hair over her shoulder. A few appreciative whistles rang out as she began to wave. Naturally Jack heard them and a small smile came to his face at the opportunity that suddenly presented itself. 

"Aye! Ya brazen wench!" Jack drew his sword and shouted to his fiancée. "Ye be mine!"

Gillian cast a glance over her shoulder at him both eyebrows going up. She saw the wicked smirk on his face and mirrored it knowing exactly what he was up.

"Ye think so Mad Jack?" She turned back and sauntered along the railing her hips in an exaggerated sashay that earned a few more catcalls and appreciative howls.

"Be silent ya dogs!" Shaking his sword in a threatening manner towards the crowd they quieted down but only momentarily.  Jack turned back and followed Gillian down the length of the ship.

"Where ye be going wench? You belong to Mad Jack!"

She quickly ran behind Daniel grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him towards the approaching pirate king. "Daniel will protect me!"

"He will?" He asked over his shoulder to Gillian who nodded fiercely.

"You will!"

Daniel shifted back licking his lips. "Uhh I don't think this is a good idea--" The predatory gleam in Jack's eyes as he gripped his sword tighter made Daniel's face blanch. 

"Ohh this can be bad, very very bad--"

"Come on Daniel give these people a good show--" Gillian whispered as she ducked down putting on the air of a frightened woman.

"Good _show_? How is my death going to be a good show?" His hand touched his side where his sword was and gripped the handle thinking about unsheathing it. 

Jack made a tisking sound; he stretched out his arm and tapped his sword against Daniel's. "Ye sure ye want to be doing that mate?" The sword then moved up, the point hovering around his face.

"Ye want to be facing Mad Jack Monahan over one brazen wench?"

"Aye he does!" Came the shout over his shoulder as Gillian gripped them lightly and pulled Daniel back a little making him stumble. 

"Okay now I know what a guppy caught between two _sharks feels like--" Daniel compensated by shifting to from one side to another, both Gillian and Jack followed suit looking like some strange dance routine. The people gathered to watch the parade found this hilarious and broke into chuckles._

Sam heard the laughter and turned around her eyes widening. "Mad Jack! If ye be wanting a dance partner---" She climbed down the steps to the deck level and broke up the group. Taking Daniel by the arm she pulled him away from the other two and moved him behind her. She grinned her blue eyes twinkling.

"Ye be having your wench and I be having mine!"

Daniel seemed relieved to be out of that mess and sighed dropping his head. He heard what Sam said and his head snapped back up. "Your _wench?"_

Seeing Daniel's reaction to that statement made Jack want to laugh but he pursed his mouth to suppress it. Gillian stood behind him and he reached back and took her hand and held it firmly.

"Aye Swashbuckling Sam--" He tucked his sword back into his sheath and gave Gillian's wrist a tug bringing her around him and into his arms. The force of the pull slammed her into his chest and that made the pirate king brighten.

"Ye be a saucy wench! I be liking that!" Wrapping his arms around he dipped Gillian and pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss. Gillian melted into it her hands gripping his shoulders as the kiss lingered.

"Now _that_ be a good idea!" Sam tossed her sword in the air and turned around. She grabbed Daniel by his vest and jerked him to her.

"Aye ye be my _wench_!" Gripping Daniel around the waist he too got dipped and Sam attacked his lips with a fervor that had him squirming and breathless.

Teal'c stood by the pirate ship's wheel watching both couples engaged in their deep lip locks and looked at them inquisitively. 

"I do not understand the ways of these Tau'rii--" He said to himself.

The kisses were broken and now that that bit of play acting was concluded, Jack went down into the hold and came back with some burlap bags.

"What's this Jack?" Gillian asked as she opened one and peeked inside, a green glow suddenly lighting up her face.

"Bill said we can throw these to the crowd--" 

The bags were filled with glowing plastic pirate coins and he gave one each to Sam and Daniel. Then he went over by the bridge and handed one to Teal'c.

"Here ya go--"

Jack then moved to the railing and set his bag upon it. He stuck his hand inside and scoped a handful of green coins and began sprinkling them on the people below.

"Here ya go mates! We pirates share our plunder!" He was soon joined by the rest of the team all of them tossing coins at the crowd. 

The people scrambled about, the children especially with big smiles and clutching hands.

"More! More!"

The group of blood thirsty pirates obliged them. They rained down glowing plastic doubloons, the coins looking like green fire flies as they peppered the asphalt making it glow. The grateful cheers of the patrons made every single team member smile and laugh.

"The _happiest_ place on Earth--" Jack sighed as he put his arm around Gillian's shoulder leaning his head against it.  

"Yeah it is--" Gillian nodded as she wrapped one arm around his waist.

"Couldn't agree more sir--" Sam grinned as she felt Daniel's arms encircle her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed.

"This indeed is a place of much magic, thank you O'Neill for letting us partake in it--" Teal'c stated as the last of the coins slipped from between his fingers and he set the now empty bag at his feet.

Everyone turned to look at Teal'c, a little surprised by his statement. The Jaffa gazed at all of them and raised his chin.

"This is the Magic Kingdom, is it not?" It was the only explanation he offered for his comment and it made everyone smile. Jack reached out and patted Teal'c on the shoulder.

"Yes it is Big Guy, yes it is--" He said with a sigh as the parade finally wound down and came to an end.

END.


End file.
